Una fresilla enamorada
by Aly Zama
Summary: En las ultimas semana Ichigo ha estado de un pésimo humor, tanto que sus familiares y amgos sufren los desplantes neuróticos del pelinaranja. Pero, a pesar de tratar de ocultar sus sentimientos, todos a su alrededor saben lo que le pasa: "Ichigo Kurosaki esta enamorado" Y por si no fuera poco tanto Inoue como Neliel trataran de intervenir antes de que Ichigo admita a quien ama.
1. Una fresilla enamorada

**Lo prometido es deuda y aquí les traigo un nuevo fic.**

 **Con respecto a "Sentimientos" mi fic eliminado de FF tengo la intensión de continuarlo, pero debo de editarlo y tan pronto tenga un tiempo lo iré subiendo poco a poco.**

 **En fin.**

 **Espero que les guste esta nueva entrega.**

 **UNA FRESILLA ENAMORADA**

-Jajajajajajajajajaja ¡Eres un imbécil Ichigo!- Se burlaba Renji completamente rojo, mientras intentaba no caer al suelo producto de las fuertes carcajadas que daba a todo pulmón.

-¡Déjate de burlarte de mí, bastardo!- Le recrimino mientras contenía las ganas de golpearlo.

-Jajajajajajajajaja ¿Cómo quieres que pare si…- Logro decir antes de volver a caer en una crisis de risa- ahh perdón…. Ichigo… Eres un idiota…-

El pelinaranja rechinaba sus dientes con tanta fuerza que parecía que en cualquier momento se quebrarían producto de la fricción entre ellos.

-Si no estuvieras tan lastimado por la misión de ayer, te partiría la cara en dos…-

-Jajajajaja vamos Ichigo, ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan idiota? ¿Qué hombre rechazaría a dos bellas mujeres que se le insinúan de forma tan… tan provocativa? Los únicos que tienen el derecho a hacerlo son los que tienen pareja…- De inemdiato el pelirrojo cayo al cruzrse una idea por su cabeza- Oi, oi, oi, un momento… Ichigo… ¿Eres gay?- Dijo volviendo a reir sin control alguno al tiempo que se agarraba el estomago.

-¡Imbécil! No soy gay, ¡Soy un hombre y lo he demostrado muchas veces!-

-Ahh ¡Kami! Mis costilllas… Ichigo, solo te advierto algo, al rechazar a esas lindas señoritas ten por hecho que mañana temprano todo el mundo dirá que eres gay… Ichigo… los rumores corren rápido…- Le dijo mientra se cruzaba de brazos y asentía ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Soy hombre, pero no soy un promiscuo que corre tras la primera falda que ve- Contesto levemente sonrojado.

-Ichigo…- Lo miro de lado y como si una terrible idea hubiera pasado por su mente (por segunda ocasión) señalo al pelinaranja con su mano derecha- ¡Es mentira! ¡No puede ser cierto! ¡Eres virgen!- Grito divertido y anonadado mientras reía aun más que antes.

-¿Yo? ¡Imbécil no lo grites!- Pidió Ichigo en voz baja cerciorándose que no hubiera nadie cerca.

Renji no podía parar de reír, para él era demasiado el estado "sexual" de su amigo, y más sabiendo que el pelinaranja tenía un sequito de chicas tras él, el cual incluía desde shinigamis de alto rango, chicas nobles de la sociedad de almas y hasta una que otra arrancar. La popularidad de Ichigo solo estaba por debajo de Byakuya y del ahora más alto y maduro Hitsugaya, quedando en cuarto lugar el mismo pelirrojo.

-Ahh mi estomago, se me abrirán las heridas…- Suspiro el pelirrojo tratando de recobrar la compostura. –Ok Ichigo…- Se acerco a aludido y lo tomo del hombro mientras intentaba no volver a privarse de risa –Ichigo ¿Eres de los que se guardan hasta encontrar a su pareja ideal para hacerlo después de casarse?- Pregunto soltando una pequeña risilla al final.

El pelinaranja cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras apretaba su puño derecho alistándose para golpear a su amigo.

-Renji ¡CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA, CARAJO! Lo que haga con mi vida no te importa bastardo… yo… yo solo no he querido hacerlo- Contesto desviando la mirada a un lado.

El pelirrojo alzo una ceja mientras sonreía de medio lado.

-¡Está bien!- Le dijo soltando su hombro y caminando hacia enfrente –Ichigo ¡Estás enamorado! A mí no me mientes idiota…-

-¿A penas lo acabas de notar? Pff Ichigo esta perdidamente enamorado- Interrumpió Shinji bajando del tejado.

-¿Y tú qué demonios sabes? Idiota- Le giro Ichigo tratando de emprender la huida.

-Todo el mundo lo sabe, que nadie haya mencionado el tema es otra cosa…-

-Son todos unos idiotas, yo no estoy enamorado… vaya tontería- Contesto Ichigo sudando fríamente y al mismo riendo como idiota.

-Eres pésimo mintiendo Ichigo… ¿Quién es ella? ¿O él?- Pregunto Renji burlándose aun más.

-No dudaría ni un segundo que fueras gay- Apoyo Shinji para hacer enojar más a Ichigo.

-Shinji bastardo, ¿Quieres que cuente lo que vi la semana pasada?-

-Oh vamos Ichigo, si lo dices no saldrás bien librado de eso… ten en cuenta que "esa" persona te mataría si lo dices.

-Ts… demonios-

-Ok… no preguntare nada de eso… pero, Ichigo ¿De quién demonios estás enamorado? ¿Nelliel? Diablos, es hermosa, linda aunque a veces actué demasiado infantil… ¿Riruka? Bueno, es bastante linda, aunque ese horrible carácter que tiene… no creo que sea ella, ¡Inoue! ¡Es ella! Tiene todo… excepto que es pésima cocinando, pero ¿Quién necesita que cocine decentemente para ser feliz? Vaya… aunque… será difícil para ti, ella está en el mundo humano y tú estás aquí… lo siento Ichigo, yo…-

-Idiota, no es ninguna de esas tres…- Le riño Shinji recargándose en el barandal del pasillo. –Solo hay una mujer de la cual Ichigo podría estar enamorado… Renji ¿No te has dado cuenta o si eres consciente de eso pero te niegas a aceptarlo?-

El pelirrojo se cruzo de brazos y haciendo lo mismo que el rubio, se recargo en el barandal.

-Ts… lo sé, solo quería que él lo dijera-

-Déjense de estupideces, yo me largo, tengo que ir a ver a Kyoraku-san…-

-Ichigo, no podrás negarlo por siempre… últimamente eres bastante obvio… además… "él" tan pronto se entere hará hasta lo imposible por alejarte de "ella"- Le dijo seriamente mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Para Shinji, Ichigo debía de actuar lo más pronto posible, ya que estaba totalmente seguro que una gran tormenta se avecinaba y si él no se daba prisa sería demasiado tarde para él.

-¿Qué diablos intentas decir? Basta de estupideces me largo- Dijo antes de desaparecer con un shumpo.

Shinji miro a Renji y solo pudo sonreír mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Qué crees que pasara?-

-No lo sé Hirako-san… pero, los dos son idiotas y orgullosos… estoy seguro que si no los ayudamos cometerán una tontería… además… la próxima semana es el festival, y por si fuera poco los Arrancars junto con Chad e Inoue vendrán como invitados… estoy más que seguro que algo grande pasara-

-Ni lo digas… tendremos que poner en marcha un plan de emergencia, aunque…- Sudo frio imaginando a Rangiku y a las demás interviniendo en su maquiavélica idea. –Es mejor si solo unos cuantos lo hacemos… le pediré a alguien que nos ayude…-

-Si… entre menos seamos mejor… y por favor no le digas nada a Matsumoto… no sabe contenerse…- Le pidió amablemente recordando las típicas locuras de la pelinaranja.

El rubio solo asintió con la cabeza mientras caminaba al lado sur del pasillo.

….

-¿Cómo carajos pueden suponer tal estupidez? ¡Están locos! ¿Yo enamorado? Jajajajaja ni loco… ¿Qué podría verle a ella? ¡Por supuesto que nada! Es una enojona, mal humorada, me trata mal, siempre está viendo la manera de molestarme… incluso el viejo se alía con ella para fastidiarme… Un momento ¿Por qué carajo pienso en ella? ¡Hay mejores mujeres que ella! Más bonitas, más femeninas y más amables, al carajo con Rukia- Se dijo para mi mismo tratando de auto convencerse de lo que decía, pero entre más pensaba en la ojivioleta más se sonrojaba y si no fuera suficiente recordó cuando vio el trasero desnudo de Rukia en las fuentes termales de la división cero.

-¿Qué tanto lloriqueas, Ichigo?- Pregunto Matsumoto llegando detrás de él.

-¡Waaaaaaaaa! ¡Ran… Rangiku-san! No me metas esos sustos-

-No seas quejumbroso Ichigo, te vi demasiado distraído y enojado así que quise ver que te pasaba- Le contesto moviendo su mano en el aire –Ichigo, últimamente estás muy distraído y parecieras que cualquier cosa te altera ¿Has estado durmiendo bien? Tienes ojeras- Lo cuestiono mirándolo detenidamente de pies a cabeza.

-Estoy bien ¿Por qué todo el mundo me pregunta lo mismo? No me pasa nada…-

-Ichigo… solo estamos preocupados por ti, vamos dile a la querida Matsumoto cuáles son tus preocupaciones…- Le sugirió llevándose las manos al rostro y hablando en un tono suave y cursi.

-No necesito tu ayuda, pero gracias Rangiku-san… tengo cosas que hacer- Se despidió huyendo rápidamente del lugar antes que la mujer intentara sacarle más información.

-Mooo… y yo que quería sacarle algo… tendré que pedirle ayuda a la presidenta…- Dijo en voz alta mientras pesaba en Yachiru y la asociación de mujeres shinigami.

-¡Oi! ¡Rangiku-chan! ¿No has visto al idiota de mi hijo? Hace solo unos segundos sentí su presencia aquí pero repentinamente su poder espiritual desapareció…-

-Acaba de irse… por cierto Isshin… ¿Qué le pasa a Ichigo? Anda más arisco que nunca…- Pregunto haciéndose la desentendida.

-Rangiku-chan…- Susurro mientras se metía una mano a la bolsa del pantalón y sacaba una cajetilla de cigarros –Mi estúpido hijo está pasando por una difícil etapa por la cual transita todo hombre perteneciente al clan Shiba- Contesto al tiempo que encendía el cigarrillo.

-¿Etapa? ¿De qué hablas? Por cierto ¿No habías dejado de fumar?-

-Bueno, supongo que te contare desde el principio, pero, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, ¿Por qué no vienes esta noche a mi casa y te platico todo tranquilamente? Y sobre el cigarrillo, solo lo hago cuando estoy demasiado tenso…-

-¿Tenso? ¿El despreocupado Isshin? Aja… pero bueno, está bien… estaré ahí a las siete o un poco más tarde, tendré que escaparme del capitán…-

-Jajajajaja Toshiro últimamente la ha tenido difícil… peor no dudo que podrás escaparte, no faltes que necesitare tu ayuda para lo que planeo hacer…-

Los ojos de Matsumoto se iluminaron con tanta intensidad que parecían dos grandes estrellas azules al mismo tiempo en que en su mente se maquilaban mil y un ideas sobre la situación de Ichigo.

-¡Por supuesto! Ahí estaré- Contesto alzando el pulgar a modo de aceptación.

…

-¡Rukia-chan!... ¡Rukia-chan!... ¡RUKIA-CHAN!- Grito Hinamori por enésima vez a una distante e ida Kuchiki.

-¿Ah? Perdón… estaba distraída ¿Qué es de lo que me hablabas?- Pregunto tratando de recordar su conversación anterior.

-Te preguntaba que si pondrás algún puesto en el festival, la mayoría de los escuadrones tendrán uno-

-Ah eso… si, los chicos y yo pondremos uno, venderemos cosas para chicas del mundo humano… así que espero que sea todo un éxito- Contesto con estrellitas en sus ojos.

-¿Cosas del mundo humano?-

-Sí, ya sabes, ropa, accesorios, ¡Chappys! Cosas que a las chicas les atrae-

-Oh ya veo ¿Y cómo le hicieron para traer esas cosas aquí?-

-Ichigo e Isshin-san me ayudaron… fue bastante divertido traer a Ichigo como carguero…- Contesto recordando las locuras por las que hizo a travesar al pelinaranja, las cuales iban desde cargar cajas y cajas de productos hasta hacer que recorriera el centro comercial de Karakura con decenas de chappys en sus brazos.

-Eres terrible Rukia-chan… Pero ¿Por qué te gusta molestar tanto a Ichigo-san?-

Rukia suspiro mientras sonreía tenuemente.

-Es divertido hacerlo, se enoja y molesta con facilidad, pero al ultima termina haciendo lo que le pido…-

-Rukia-chan… ¿No será que lo hace porque siente mucho afecto por ti?-

La ojivioleta se sorprendió ante lo dicho por Hinamori; Ella e Ichigo habían pasado por muchos problemas y batallas, por lo que a través de ese tiempo desarrollaron una gran amistad, pero, fue en ese mismo periodo de tiempo en el que Rukia comenzó a sentir que dentro de ella se formaba un sentimiento más fuerte por Ichigo.

Pero había sido ella misma la que había evitado en lo más posible adentrarse y pensar sobre ese sentimiento; la Kuchiki había tenido suficiente sobre su admiración-respeto-cariño-amor que había sentido hacia Kaien y, no quería volver a sentir aquella sensación de represión que tuvo al saber que el Shiba no correspondería a sus sentimientos.

-Somos amigos, nos apoyamos entre nosotros, solo es eso…-

Hinamori le regalo una tierna sonrisa que escondía incredulidad y ternura sabiendo que la Kuchiki mentía.

-¿Segura? Ustedes dos formarían una linda pareja-

-Pa… Pa… ¿Pareja? ¡Hinamori deja de comer pastelillos! O el azúcar pudrirá tu cerebro, estas alucinando-

-Rukia-chan, lo digo enserio… ¿Por qué no aceptas tus sentimientos por Ichigo-san? Además, últimamente él te ve de forma distinta, se te queda mirando con tanta… no sé cómo expresarlo… cariño… creo que es eso…-

La cara de Rukia se sonrojo tanto que parecía que estallaría en cualquier momento.

-Tu… tu… ¡Hinamori estás demente! Ichigo es un imbécil, de seguro está planeando vengarse por lo que le hice en el centro comercial, el… el... es imposible que este enamorado de mí y yo de él…-

-¿Y por qué estás sonrojada? Rukia-chan, eres una mujer muy linda y bonita, solo no te reprimas o te harás daño ¿O temes por lo que dirán los demás? La Rukia-chan que conozco es una chica fuerte y valiente… aunque ¿Es por el capitán Kuchiki? ¿Tienes miedo lo que el piense sobre eso?-

-Oi Hinamori, no saques conclusiones… aunque sea adoptada soy una mujer de la realeza, a mi no se me permite mostrar sentimientos amorosos, sería una vergüenza para mi familia…-

-Pero ¿El capitán Kuchiki no ignoro eso cuando se caso con tu hermana? Sería injusto que él te pidiera casarte con alguien al que no amas…-

-No es eso Hinamori… yo solo quiero ser agradecida con nii-sama, suficiente le he hecho preocuparse con lo de mi "ejecución" y todas aquellas veces en que se arriesgo solo para protegerme…-

-¿Piensas tomar una vida en la cual alguien que ni conoces tendrá el control de cada cosa que hagas y que probablemente te prohíba seguir trabajando como shinigami?- La cuestiono Hinamori con dureza, la teniente solo quería lo mejor tanto para Rukia como para Ichigo.

-Yo… no lo sé… yo solo quiero que nii-sama este orgulloso de mi…-

-Rukia-chan, yo creo que el capitán Kuchiki no podría estas más orgulloso de ti, eres de las mujeres más fuertes de toda la sociedad de almas y sobre todo las personas reconocen tu fortaleza, y, es por eso mismo que muchos hombres andan detrás de ti… eres capitán del treceavo escuadrón, una mujer de la nobleza y sobre todo lo que más les atrae son tus bellos ojos…-

-Eso es mentira- Contesto haciendo un lindo puchero de lado.

-¿Alguna vez te has detenido a mirar fijamente tus ojos?-

-No… eso sería tonto… y… no tengo tiempo para perder en esas cosas…-

Hinamori le dio una rápida mirada a la Kuchiki y le sonrió tiernamente, como si de una hermana mayor se tratase.

-Te subestimas demasiado Rukia-chan, deberías poner más atención a tus atributos femeninos…-

-¿No soy femenina?- Pregunto sumamente asustada.

-Si lo eres, solo que no lo explotas lo suficientemente…-

-Pero ¿Cómo lo hago? Tú no lo necesitas, eres una linda natural-

-Estás equivocada Rukia-chan, yo también me cuido bastante, es algo que mi abuela me enseño desde niña…-

-Yo nunca tuve a nadie que me enseñara como debía de ser una mujer… ni siquiera las criadas de la casa Kuchiki, ellas solo me enseñaron modales y como actuar en sociedad… pero… jamás me dijeron como ser una chica…-

-No te preocupes por eso Rukia-chan, yo te daré algunos consejos… aunque no se los pidas a Rangiku-chan… ella puede complicar las cosas…-

Po un segundo Rukia pensó en las cosas que la teniente del decimo le haría hacer si le pedía consejos:

Cambios radicales de Look...

La haría vestir ropa muy reveladora…

Consejos de seducción…

Cambiaria completamente su guardarropa…

-Creo que entendí el punto- Contesto la Kuchiki mientras le recorría un escalofrió por la espalda.

-Si, Rukia-chan es hora de la comida… ¿Vienes conmigo?-

-Por supuesto…-

…..

¡PECHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS! ¡GRANDES Y REDONDOS PECHOOOS! Así es como las mujeres deberían de tenerlos- Grito un ebrio Tetsuzaemon.

-Idiota, los pechos deben de ser ni muy pequeños ni muy grandes, que quepan en una mano… eso es lo mejor- Lo riño Ikkaku apretando a unos imaginarios pechos en el aire.

-¡Noooo! ¡Los pechos deben de ser pequeños como una belleza tradicional japonesa!- Grito el comandante en jefe.

-Kyoraku-san, ¡LOS PECHOS DEBEN SER GRANDEEEEEEEEEEEEES!- Grito Tetsuzaemon de nueva cuenta. –Una mujer de pechos grandes dará buenos hijos ¡Fuertes e inteligentes!

-¿De dónde demonios sacaste esa información?- Lo cuestiono Renji que llegaba junto con un fastidiado Ichigo.

-Lo sé porque es la verdad- Contesto el de lentes –Y tu Renji ¿Cómo prefieres los pechos?-

-Umm… pechos normales… ni grandes ni pequeños- Contesto con total sinceridad.

-¿Y tú Ichigo?- Pregunto Kyoraku mientras los demás lo miraban fijamente.

-¿Y a mí porque demonios me preguntan? Los pechos son solo dos bolas de carne y grasa.

En ese instante varios tarros de cerveza cayeron al suelo y con ello varias quijadas se desencajaron.

-¡ARREPIENTETE DE LO QUE HAS DICHO PECADOR!- Grito un enfurecido Ikkaku

-¡NO DEBES DE SER LLAMADO HOMBRE!- Lo reprendió Shinji desde el fondo del bar.

-¡ES POR QUÉ ES GAY!- Fue el turno de Renji para insultarlo.

-¡QUE NO SOY GAY!-

-Pues lo parecieras, eres un hombre que tiene a una buena parte de las chicas más bonitas tras él y hasta ahora no has escogido a ninguna… es obvio que pensemos que eres gay- Dijo Kyoraku con tranquilidad –Kurosaki… como shinigamis que somos, y aunque los que estamos en este bar seamos tan poderosos que parezcamos invencibles no sabemos lo que nos depara el futuro… Kurosaki… debes de disfrutar de los pequeños placeres de la vida…-

-Ts… ¿Ustedes también me sermonearan? Suficiente tengo con el idiota de mi padre y "este" tipo- Dijo señalando a Renji.

-Oi, "este" tiene su nombre… pero es verdad lo que dice Kyoraku-san, pero si no quieres hacer caso a nuestro consejos por lo menos deja de actuar como un amargado…-

-¡ESO!- Contestaron sus demás compañeros.

-Tu Ichigo… tienes a dos preciosuras de grandes pechos y no eres lo suficientemente hombre como para elegir a una- Le recrimino Tetsuzaemon pensando en Nelliel e Inoue.

-¡Y a una lindura de pechos medianos como Riruka!- Completo Ikkaku la pelea contra el pelinaranja.

-¡Tres hermosas chicas y no escoges a ninguna!… pobres linduras, las tres están locas por ti…- Se lamento Kyoraku mientras negaba con severidad.

-¡POBRE DE MI QUERIDA INOUE-CHAN! ¿Qué le ve a un tipo amargado como tú?- Lloriqueo Shinji fingiendo un llanto fingido.

-Ts… y yo que voy a saber… ustedes son demasiado irritantes…-

-No tanto como tú que estás semanas has estado peor que nunca- Se quejo Hitsugaya entrando tranquilamente al bar.

-El capitán Hitsugaya tiene razón, pareciera como si todo te causara malestar- Le dijo Ikkaku recordando la actitud del pelinaranja.

-¿Y por qué solo me atacan a mí? Toshiro es más malhumorado que yo y a él no le dicen nada-

-Es por qué yo no soy idiota como tú- Contesto el capitán del decimo sentándose a un lado del comandante general.

Todos comenzaron a reír por la mala suerte del pelinaranja y más los que habían sufrido los desplantes de parte de él.

-O es que ninguna de esas tres preciosuras te gusta porque hay otra chica a la que le pertenece tu corazón-

Por enésima vez en el día el Kurosaki sintió su sangre hervir y su enojo aumentar con violencia.

-¡DEJEN DE HACER SUPOCISIONES ESTUPIDAS NOME GUSTA NADIE, NO ESTOY ENAMORADO NI ME INTERESAN LAS MUJERES POR AHORA, CUANDO YO DECIDA QUERER TENER UNA RELACION LO HARE! ¡CARAJO NO LOS SOPORTO MÁS ME LARGO!- Grito antes de huir del bar.

-Ahhh y yo pensé que no podría ser más idiota- Se quejo Renji dejándose caer sobre el tatami.

-Hay que tenerle paciencia, es aún muy joven y está confundido… y si le añadimos a eso que es demasiado orgulloso… nunca aceptara que esta perdidamente enamorado de "ella"- Termino la conversación Kyoraku mirando por la ventana.

…

-¡Yosh! Ya tengo todo listo… ahora solo tengo que estar segura de mi misma… he ensayado todo este tiempo y Tasuki-chan me ha apoyado lo suficiente… esta vez le diré a Kurosaki-kun cuáles son mis sentimientos, ¡Por fin podre hacerlo! Aunque sea egoísta y tenga que competir con Rukia-chan lo hare, me esforzare al máximo para no arrepentirme de nada- Se animo Inoue a si misma frente al espejo.

Desde que Ichigo había ido a vivir permanentemente a la sociedad de almas, la pelinaranja juro que la próxima vez que lo viera se confesaría aun si él la rechazara.

-No me daré por vencida, es mi última oportunidad-

-¡Hey Orihime, abre la puerta, traigo un poco de comida!- Grito Tatsuqui desde fuera de su departamento.

…

-Está completo… ahora podre permanecer en versión adulta cuando yo quiera, mi mayor problema está resuelto… ahora… solo tengo que ser más rápida e inteligente que Inoue-chan y Rukia-chan, esta sera una fuerte batalla- Se dijo Neliel confiada en que ganaría.

….

-¿Por qué siento que un gran problema se avecina?- Se pregunto Ichigo mientras brincaba de techo en techo.

…

Hasta aquí el capitulo, tan pronto tenga el próximo lo subo.

Nos leemos luego.


	2. El conflicto de los shiba

¡De regreso con el segundo capítulo!

Gracias a: **AliceRomanovHolmesBorgia, Gabriela Canales, Sango Sarait, YukiYukiHAna** por poner al fic como favorito.

Gracias a: **Carlo Uzumaki, Freaya ir-san, IzumeSchiffer, Tsukiiiii, Winly Elric y a moon hp 1** por seguir el fic.

 **Karin-chan150301:** xD Bueno a mí me gusta el HitsuKarin :v pero aun no se qué pondré en el fic, pero de algo estoy segura, no meteré HitsuMomo.

 **Gracias a los dos anónimos que me dejaron review.**

 **Kristell Avalos:** Gracias por el review, tratare de que los capítulos salgan pronto.

 **Yocel:** Jajajaja Ichigo es y siempre será Idiota y si se le confiesa a Rukia será por que no tendrá de otra.

 **Darcy129:** Espero este capítulo te guste aun más.

 **Yomii20:** Jajajaja y lo más bueno viene después.

 **Katiti:** ¿Cómo no pensarlo si actúa así? xD Mas bullying para Ichigo.

 **Ackerman-chan:** ¡Exacto! Diría mi madre, las palabras traicionan.

 **SxJxR:** Es que Ichigo es demasiado neurótico, por todo se enoja y más por cómo anda.Tratare de actualizar cada semana.

 **CAPITULO 2.- EL CONFLICTO DE LOS SHIBA**

-Ts… odio sentirme así… es un maldito fastidio…- Remilgaba Ichigo mientras caminaba tranquilamente hacia el sector comercial del Rukongai, su rostro mostraba su gesto usual de enojo pero al mismo tiempo su reiatsu parecía fluir en un flujo inconstante.

Su día había sido realmente pésimo.

Después de su encuentro con Renji y Kyoraku, tuve que evadir a Matsumoto y al llegar a su reunión de entrega de informes con el comandante general, había sido una total pérdida de tiempo, tanto que estuvo más de una hora esperando a Kyoraku llegar para que al último solo lo saludara y le pidiera dejar el informe con su nueva secretaria, cosa que enfureció al pelinaranja ya que quería conversar sobre asuntos importantes de su escuadrón.

Y ahora, después de su incidente con sus amigos y compañeros, lo único que quería hacer era ir a su casa.

-Demonios… no tengo otra opción- Se quejo mientras miraba el cartel de un puesto que era iluminado por dos candelabros y del cual se podían leer "Mandala" –Siempre me he preguntado por qué se llama así- Susurro el pelinaranja entrando en el lugar.

Desde hace algunos meses, el Kurosaki solía visitar cierta tienda que se encontraba a las afueras del cuartel general; la tienda era un pequeño restaurant-bar donde la gente se reunía principalmente por la tranquilidad que despedía el sitio, y además por que la encargada era una especie de gurú o consejera, famosa por saber arreglar cualquier tipo de problemas "humanos".

-Vaya, Ichigo…. No esperaba verte tan pronto aquí… ¿Ya lo pensaste?- Pregunto una mujer que aparentaba tener unos treinta años, morena clara, alta, ojos azules oscuros y cabello negro profundo sujetado en una simple cola de medio lado.

-Ts… no molestes Masumi-san- Contesto un fastidiado Ichigo.

La mujer lo miro por un par de segundos para posteriormente sonreír divertidamente.

-Ichigo… ¿Has pensado detenidamente lo que te pedí que hicieras?- Le pregunto mientras le extendía una taza de café.

En ese entonces, el café había tomado mucha popularidad entre la sociedad de almas, a tal grado que un grupo de investigación comandado por Nemu había sido designado para implantar la cosecha de la planta para la producción en la sociedad de almas.

-Hmp… Masumi-san ¿Es necesario que lo haga? Yo… estoy harto… ya no quiero sentirme así… me siento estúpido…-

-Ichigo… seguiras sintiéndote del mismo modo hasta que no aceptes la realidad…-

-Pero… ¡Demonios! Es ridículo… tengo planes para mi futuro y eso… eso no está contemplado en mi futuro… yo solo quiero pasar mis días en paz… bueno, tanto como lo permita este lugar…-

-Ichigo… eres joven, debes de aceptar que jamás tendrás una vida "tranquila" eres alguien que siempre estará rodeado por "extrañas" circunstancias… esa es tu naturaleza, pero…-

-¿Pero qué? Yo… yo sé que mi vida nunca ha sido "normal" pero no necesito de "eso"… no aun no… yo… es que yo…- Trataba de decir el pelinaranja pero su timidez y vergüenza le impedían formular una coherente oración.

-Si solo pudieras verte a ti mismo en este momento, aceptarías mi consejo… Ichigo, te la has pasado estas tres semanas negando lo evidente… ¿Eres cobarde o no eres lo suficientemente valiente como aceptar tus sentimientos?-

-No soy cobarde… pero yo… Masumi-san ¿Qué puedo hacer para olvidar esto? No soporto que la gente quiera entrometerse en mi vida… y se burlen de mi… es tan fastidioso…-

-Ichigo, ellos solo lo hacen porque saben que es lo que te ocurre… es solo eso… cualquier persona haría eso-

-Pero yo…solo quiero olvidarlo…-

-¿Lo que sientes? Para eso, primero debes de admitirlo y decirlo de frente…-

El pelinaranja desvió la mirada intentando no mirar a Masumi a los ojos, la mujer tenía una mirada bastante penetrante que intimidaba a cualquier persona que estuviera hablando con ella, pero a su vez, podía influir una gran confianza.

-¿Por qué quieres que lo admita? Si tu ya lo sabes…-

-Así no son como son las cosas Ichigo… tienes que decirlo… es una terapia… el chiste no es hacer como si no existiera, sino admitirlo para después "encontrar una solución" si es que la hay en este caso…-

-¿Si la ha? ¿No me dijiste que me ayudarías?-

La mujer sonrió mientras suspiraba fuertemente al ver que Ichigo no había entendido absolutamente nada.

-Ichigo… eso es lo que hago, debes de aceptarlo, hazlo ahora…-

-No…-

-¿No? ¿Por qué? No tienes que tener vergüenza conmigo-

-Pero yo… si lo acepto… creo que no podre dar marcha atrás… Masumi-san… tengo miedo…- Confeso el pelinaranja mirando fijamente la taza de café.

-¿Miedo? ¿Por qué? No deberías de tenerlo ¿O hay algo por lo que deberías de sentirlo?- Pregunto la mujer notando que Ichigo estaba siendo sincero.

-Yo… no quiero aceptarlo… porque si lo hago… ella sufrirá… yo lo sé…-

-¿Quieres protegerla? Vaya, por fin un avance… Ichigo, solo dilo… yo no diré nada…-

El pelinaranja alzo su mirada, dejando ver un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas, cosa que lo hacía ver bastante lindo.

-Yo… Masumi-san ¿En serio puedo confiar en usted?- Pregunto antes de seguir adelante.

La mujer volteo y tomo una botella Sake, y de forma suave sirvió un poco en una fina taza de cerámica.

-¿No me he ganado tu confianza?- Pregunto antes de dar un sorbo.

-No es eso… solo que…-

-Vamos Ichigo, solo hazlo ¿O no quieres sentirte más liberado?- Le ínsito a que le dijera mientras lo miraba de lado para que el pelinaranja se sintiera relajado.

-Yo… yo… yo estoy…- Tartamudeo antes de tragar un poco- Yo estoy… ena… ena… ¡Al diablo! ¡Estoy enamorado de Rukia!- Grito usando toda el aire de sus pulmones al expulsar con ello todos esos sentimientos confusos que guardaba para sí.

El pelinaranja sintió que en ese momento una gran carga se quito de sus hombros, se sentía má ligero y hasta un poco menos frustrado.

-¡Eso Ichigo! ¡Por fin lo aceptaste! ¿Ves? No era tan difícil- Lo felicito mientras aplaudía ligeramente la valentía del pelinaranja.

-Pero… ¿Qué hare ahora Masumi-san? Yo… diablos… no quiero que Rukia se vea envuelta en mis estúpidos sentimientos… yo…-

-¿Temes perderla como a tu madre?- Pregunto sin darle vueltas al asunto.

El Kurosaki le había confesado toda su vida a Masumi, y, la mujer al ser demasiado intuitiva supuso que el problema de Ichigo radicaba en que el siempre se había culpado de la muerte de su madre, por lo que temia que pudiera afectar del mismo modo a la Kuhiki.

-Ichigo, eso es normal, un chico como tú que perdió a su madre de tan pequeño es algo natural…- Le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos -Ichigo, eso no te da el derecho de sentir lástima por ti…-

-Pero Rukia… ella… no creo que sienta lo mismo… ella solo me molesta… y…-

-¿Y por qué no intentarlo? No pierdes nada con hacerlo…-

-¿Estás loca? ¡Por supuesto que no! Yo… yo no podría… ella, Byakuya… seria un fastidio… es mejor que me olvide de todo esto…-

-¿Solo lo harás por que no tienes el valor suficiente para intentarlo?- Le reto sabiendo que heriría el orgullo del pelinaranja.

-¡Claro que sí!... Solo que…-

-Temes que las personas piensen que tienes esa clase de sentimientos… y por ende se burlen de ti… pero no te preocupes Ichigo, el que un hombre este enamorado no lo hace más débil… por supuesto debes de tener ciertos cuidados, pero si lo haces debidamente puede hacerte mucho más fuerte…-

-¿Más fuerte? ¿Cómo?-

-¿Lo preguntas enserio? Vaya, no creí que fueras tan inocente Ichigo… la razón por la que has llegado hasta aquí ha sido tu perseverancia… tus sentimientos de protección hacia los demás… el querer que todos estén a salvo, eso es lo mismo para cuando quieres estar al lado de alguien, Ichigo, el amor mueve montañas y si lograste todo lo anterior, ten por hecho que podrás hacer cualquier cosa por Rukia… ¿Qué no podrás hacer para enfrentarte a Byakuya? Él es solo un obstáculo.

-Pero ¿Y si Rukia quiere permanecer en la familia Kuchiki?-

-Ok Ichigo… vamos por pasos… no te adelantes, primero, ya aceptaste la realidad… Si ya te estás preocupando por su familia, eso solo quiere decir una cosa: Tú estás dispuesto a seguir adelante ¿O me equivoco?- Pregunto mirando seriamente a Ichigo.

-Yo… no lo sé… es demasiado pronto…-

-Está bien Ichigo, por hoy es suficiente, ve a casa y descansa, mañana ven a verme y seguiremos platicando… y otra cosa, actúa normal frente a Rukia si la llegas a ver durante este tiempo…-

-¿Normalmente? No creo poder hacerlo Masumi-san… yo…-

-Lo sé Ichigo, te pondrás nervioso ahora que por fin lo aceptaste, pero lleva las cosas con calma…

-¿Con calma? ¿Me estás pidiendo que actué con normalidad si miro a Rukia pensando en que me gusta? Eso es imposible… yo…-

-Ichigo, respira, ahora pasaras por un proceso en el que veras a Rukia de diferente forma, cada cosa que haga pensaras que es especial… ese sentimiento lo experimenta cada persona que está enamorada… ya lo sabrás tu cuando la veas…-

-Me estás confundiendo aun más…-

-No Ichigo, yo no te puedo explicar aquello que aun no has experimentado, hasta ahora solo te la has vivido huyendo de Rukia… y si estás junto a ella solo tratas de alejarte o hacer alguna tontería para no mostrar tus sentimientos… pero lo peor de todo que pareces molesto con ellas…-

-Pero solo así puedo evitar hacer algo estúpido…-

-¿Más estúpido que actuar como un completo idiota que aparenta estar enojado por todo?- Le pregunto mientras reía un poco.

-¡Oi! No es cierto-

-¿Entonces por que todos piensan eso de ti? Los rumores cuentan que estas insoportable…-

-¡Aaaaaaaaah! ¡Está bien! ¡Tratare de no parecer un idiota!-

-Ok, te creo, así que vete, que tengo a más clientes que atender- Lo corrió Masumi notando a un par de jovencitas que miraban la mesa con atención.

…

Media hora antes:

-¡aaaaaah! ¡Qué bien! ¡El capitán se fue, ahora podre ir con Isshin-san!- Grito Matsumoto al ya no sentir el riatsu de Toushiro.

-¡Teniente Matsumoto! Aun tiene que firmar estos papeles- Imploro uno de sus subalternos.

-Déjalos en mi escritorio, vuelvo más tarde- Ordeno antes de salir por la ventana.

-¡El capitán me matara!- Lloriqueo el joven shinigami dejando sobre el escritorio los papeles.

-¡Debo apurarme! Ya son más de las siete…- Susurro la pelinaranja aumentando el ritmo de su shumpo.

-¡Oi Rangiku-san!- Grito Rukia desde la calle.

-¿Rukia-chan? ¿Momo? ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Termínanos nuestro turno, vamos a la casa de Hinamori a cenar ¿Vienes con nosotras?- La invito Rukia con amabilidad.

-¡Lo siento!- Dijo mientras juntaba las palmas de sus manos a manera de disculpa- Les agradezco la invitación, pero tengo que ir a ver a Isshin, tenemos un asunto que atender…-

-¿Asunto?- Preguntaron Rukia y Hinamori al mismo tiempo.

-Si… es… es que…- Tartamudeo buscando alguna excusa -¡Es sobre un puesto que quiere poner en el festival! Isshin me pidió ayuda y como buena persona que soy, lo voy a ayudar…-

-¡Oh muy bien! ¿Qué piensan hacer?- Pregunto una emocionada Hinamori.

-Aun no lo sé, pero ya veré que se me ocurre… chicas las veré luego, ya es tarde e Isshin me espera- Dijo antes de correr y dejar a las dos mujeres atrás.

-¿Qué harán?- Pregunto Hinamori pensando en las locuras de la ojiazul.

-Seguro alguna de sus típicas cosas- Contesto Rukia negando con la cabeza y hundiéndose de hombros.

…

-¡Rangiku-chan! ¡Pensé que no llegarías!- La saludo Isshin viendo a la pelinaranja entrar a la sala.

-¡Perdon! Pero el capitán tardo demasiado en salir…-

-¿Salir? ¿A dónde?-

-Hoy es noche de hombres de alto rango en el bar del cuartel general- Respondió la ojiazul mientras tomaba asiento. –Y la mayoría de los capitanes y tenientes asisten para platicar… pero… es la primera vez que va mi querido Capitán… ¿No es algo raro?-

-Rangiku-chan… Toshiro ya es todo un hombre… no es necesario que te preocupes…-

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! ¡Mi capitán ya creció!- Grito mientras lloriqueaba falsamente –Un momento ¡Lo tengo! ¡Tengo que conseguirle novia!- Dijo mientras unía sus manos mientras imaginaba las formas de reunir buenas candidatas para el peliblanco.

-Oi, Rangiku-chan… es mejor que no lo hagas… sabes que es lo que haría Toshiro si te metes en su vida…-

-¡Moooo! ¡Pero yo solo quiero ayudar! ¡Tal vez si consigue novia se le quite lo gruñón!-

-Rangiku-chan, dejemos el asunto de Toshiro a un lado… lo importante aquí es que me ayudes…-

-Sobre eso ¿Qué es lo que tiene Ichigo?- Pregunto aparentando no saber nada.

-Rangiku-chan, no te hagas la desentendida… Ichigo esta estúpidamente enamorado… y tú lo sabes… todo el mundo lo sabe...- Contesto cruzando las brazos.

-Moo… ¿Y eso que tiene de malo? El es…-

-Rangiku-chan, esta tarde te dije que los hombres del clan Shiba pasan por un proceso, del cual Ichigo está atravesando en este momento…-

La pelinaranja inclino la cabeza al mismo tiempo en que alzaba una ceja a modo de interrogativa.

-Bien te explicare… Para los Shiba, específicamente los hombres, nosotros cruzamos por un proceso difícil… el "enamoramiento", no es una broma, pero para nosotros es bastante difícil superar esa etapa, como tú sabes, los Shiba somos "emocionales" expresamos lo que sentimos sin tener miedo de lo que dirá la gente, pero… cuando un hombre se enamora es algo muy, muy difícil, es como si nuestro cerebro se bloqueara y todos esos sentimientos se acularan dentro de nosotros hasta que llega un momento en que explotamos… y, para evitar que eso ocurra, los miembros del clan deben de intervenir antes que el "afectado" haga alguna estupidez… Cuando yo me enamore de la madre de Ichigo… aunque no lo sabías, tú misma viste que mi manera de actuar había cambiado mucho, tanto que me atreví a volver al mundo humano, claro que lo haría de cualquier manera… pero mi actuar no llego tan lejos ya que al momento de cederle mi fuerza a Masaki nuestras almas entraron en sintonía y ella pudo sentir mis sentimientos de ella ¡ahh fue tan hermoso!- Dijo con sus ojos iluminados mientras recordaba a su esposa. –Pero, Rangiku-chan, con Ichigo sera diferente, él es demasiado impusivo, y, en el pasado uno de mis primos que era parecido a él… cuando se enamoro… fue un total desastre… pero fue gracias a nuestra intervención que se pudo resolver, aunque tuvimos que pasar por muchas cosas… ahora temo que Ichigo pase por lo mismo…-

Matsumoto, quien había permanecido callada durante el corto relato de Isshin, miro seriamente a su ex-capitán y tras haber pensado detenidamente hablo con sinceridad.

-Así que me estas pidiendo que te ayude a que Ichigo se confiese ¿O qué?- Pregunto sonriendo de manera extraña.

-Para ser sinceros, lo único que podemos hacer es hablar con Ichigo, pero si lo hago solo… ¡haa! Lo primero que hará es patearme…- Dijo suspirando pesadamente –Sabes Rangiku-chan…- Susurro mientras adoptaba una posición más seria –Cuando era niño… Ichigo era alegre, siempre sonriente y, aunque se sintiera mal o hubiera pasado un mal rato, siempre que veía a su madre él siempre sonreía… él… Ichigo cambio cuando Masaki murió, el remordimiento por pensar ser el culpable de la muerte de Masaki lo hizo cambiar drásticamente, se volvió malhumorado y dejo de sonreír… sus peleas con los tipos que lo acosaban se hicieron tan constante que de un momento a otro se convirtió en un excelente peleador… incluso perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces y cuantos delincuentes mando al hospital… siempre quise que Ichigo volviera a como era antes, pero nunca lo logre… en vez de eso, siento que lo aleje de mi… y más cuando sus poderes espirituales comenzaron a crecer enormemente… debí de haber intervenido antes pero… bueno paso eso… cuando Rukia-chan llego… el cambio completamente… comenzó a actuar más como un adolescente "normal"… -En medio de su discurso Isshin sonrió con calidez –Rangiku-chan después de cinco años Ichigo volvió a sonreír, el sonrió por ella… por Rukia-chan… pero cuando a ella se la llevaron, Ichigo pareció caer en la desesperación… y en ese momento lo supe… tras haber terminado el rescate de Rukia, Ichigo parecía más maduro… deberías de haber visto su cara cuando ella regreso… ja… pero la vida es cruel Rangiku-chan, cuando el perdió sus poderes… ese día… cuando ambos se despidieron pensando que nunca se volverían a ver… cuando llego de su "despedida" se encerró en su cuarto y… escuche algo que pensé no volver a presenciar… Ichigo, él estaba llorando, lo escuche desde la puerta de su cuarto… en ese momento quise hablar con él… pero sabía que cualquier cosa que le pudiera decir sería inútil… me sentí un asco de padre… ¿Cómo no sentirme así si no pude ayudar a mi hijo?...-

Matsumoto estaba atónita, si antes pensaba que Ichigo estaba enamorado de Rukia, ahora confirma sus sospechas y de la forma más grave… Ichigo no estaba enamorado de Rukia, Ichigo amaba a Rukia.

-Esos dos años fueron duros para él… busco cientos de formas de no pensar en ella… clubes deportivos, trabajos de medio tiempo, actividades escolares… hizo de todo para olvidarla pero jamás lo hizo… incluso jamás tuvo el valor de tirar uno de los "conejos blancos" de Rukia… ese muñeco permaneció en la mesita de su cama sin siquiera moverlo de su lugar… incluso una vez, Yuzu tomo al muñeco para lavarlo, ya que estaba completamente polvoriento… el drama que hizo Ichigo fue demasiado, parecía una bestia de lo enojado que estaba, pero nunca pregunto o pidió ayuda para buscarlo, obviamente yo sabía que le pasaba. Paso toda la tarde buscando el muñeco hasta que en la noche yuzu al meter la ropa, devolvió al muñeco a su lugar…- Isshin sonrió divertido y nostálgico al recordar la escena- Al volver a ver al conejo blanco dio una gran respiro… su cara dejo de ser la de un psicópata a tener ese rostro de tristeza… pero afortunadamente un par de meses después, Rukia-chan regreso, aunque los problemas no se podían evitar… pero a Ichigo poco le importo, su sonrisa volvió con ella-

-Ishinn… esto es más serio de lo que pensé…- Dijo Matsumoto sorprendida de las acciones de Ichigo.

Ella solo había notado la superficialidad de los sentimientos de Ichigo y los de Rukia, pero nunca pensó que los del pelinaranja fueran tan fuertes.

-Si, Rangiku-chan… el idiota de mi hijo esta grave… no sé cómo ha podido soportar tanto… por eso debemos de intervenir…-

-¿Y qué haremos? ¿Amarrarlo a una silla y obligarlo a que hable?- Pregunto a modo de sugerencia la ojiazul, ya que no se le ocurría otra forma de hablar con Ichigo.

-Ummm sería buena idea si es que no fuera a desamarrarse o romper la silla-

-¿Y qué haremos?- Pregunto Isshin tratando de obtener una respuesta.

Tras unos minutos pensando, Matsumoto tuvo una "buena" idea.

-¡Lo tengo! ¡Es una excelente idea! Ishhin acércate- Le pidió mientras el Kurosaki se acercaba.

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto Isshin al tiempo que Matsumoto le susurraba su idea al oído.

Las expresiones de Isshin pasaron de ser divertida - asustada - alegre - asustada - divertida y por último a una cara de duda.

-¿Estás segura de que eso funcionara?- Pregunto con desconfianza del plan de Matsumoto.

-¡Por supuesto! Déjame todo a mí, solo ten listo a Ichigo para mañana en la noche…-

-Ok… confió en ti Rangiku-chan-

-¡Lo hare! Me voy antes de que el capitán vea que me fui…- Dijo saliendo rápidamente de la residencia Kurosaki.

…

-Ts… debería de regresar a la casa… pero... ahí esta el viejo y empezara a molestar de nuevo… es un fastidio…- Se quejo el pelinaranja recordando todas las veces en que su padre le pidió hablar –El viejo sabe… lo sé… pero ni loco dejare que me sermonee… de seguro hará una de sus estupideces y si están Yuzu y Karin… no… ellas no deben de saber… Yuzu lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos y Karin… Karin no se que haría… pero estoy seguro que no sería nada bueno…-

-¿Ichigo? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Rukia quien traía unas bolsas de tienda.

-Ru… Ru… ¡Rukia! ¡Eso debería de preguntar yo!- Grito nerviosamente al ver a la ojivioleta.

-¿Por qué demonios gritas? Parece como si te molestara mi presencia…- Le echo en cara sintiéndose molesta por la actitud del pelinaranja.

-¿Estás loca? No me molestas… ok, si me molestas, pero no ahora- Balbuceó sin saber que decir.

Ichigo se sentía demasiado nervioso con la presencia de Rukia y más cuando hace un par de minutos había aceptado sus sentimientos por ella.

-¡Idiota! ¡Decídete de una buena vez! Es como si últimamente me evitaras… Ichigo ¿Aun estás molesto por lo del centro comercial?- Pregunto pensando que ese era el motivo de su actitud.

-¿El centro comercial? ¡No es eso! Solo que…- Trato de inventar algo pero no podía concentrarse al mirar el rostro de la Kuchiki que lo miraba fijamente con ese par de ojos, demasiado bellos para él –Solo que yo…-

-¿Qué tu qué? Ichigo ¿Tienes algún problema? Si lo tienes solo cuéntamelo…-

-¡No tengo ningún problema! ¡No te metas en lo que no te importa!- Grito sin pensar en lo que decía.

El rostro de Rukia se torno en uno lleno de enojo mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas y sus ojos se ponían llorosos.

-¡Pues metete tus problemas por el trasero! ¡Idiota!- Le grito antes de correr de vuelta a la casa de Hinamori.

-¡Oi Rukia! No... ¡No quise decir eso!- Se disculpo tratando de seguir su paso. -¡Oi Rukia, perdón! ¡Espera Carajo!- Le pidió tomándola de la muñeca derecha.

-Eres un imbécil Ichigo ¡Suéltame!… yo solo te quería ayudar-

-Yo… yo… Rukia lo siento- Se disculpo el pelinaranja soltando a la Kuchiki al mismo tiempo que desviaba la mirada al suelo –Solo que yo… no me he sentido bien… solo es eso…-

Rukia busco la mirada de Ichigo y cuando por fin pudo ver su rostro noto algo que la impacto demasiado: Ichigo estaba sonrojado, y tal era su asombro que ella misma también se sonrojo.

-I… I… I… ¡Idiota! ¿Por qué tienes esa estúpida cara?- Pregunto tratando de no sonar conmocionada.

Al escuchar el insulto el pelinaranja alzó su rostro y miro a Rukia para tratar de contestar su ofensa, pero al ver la linda expresión en su "amiga" no pudo siquiera formular una palabra; lo único que pudo hacer fue tragar para impedir acercarse a ella y hacer alguna "estupidez".

-¡Oi di algo!- Le reclamo la Kuchiki sintiéndose más nerviosa por la actitud y la forma en que Ichigo la miraba.

-Yo… yo… Rukia yo…- De nueva cuenta la razón había abandonado a Ichigo y lo único que rondaba su cabeza era estar más cerca de la Kuchiki.

-¿Tu qué Ichigo?- Pregunto Rukia aun más nerviosa sin poderse mover de su lugar, la Kuchiki se sentía que sus piernas no le respondían, se estaba perdiendo en la mirada de Ichigo.

-Rukia yo…- Trago fuertemente tratando de darse valor- Rukia tu...-

-¿Qué haces en este lugar Rukia?- Pregunto Byakuya interrumpiendo a los dos.

Ichigo sintió que su riatsu bajaba hasta niveles críticos al punto que un intenso frio recorría su espalda producto de la intensa aura que Byakuya le mandaba.

-¡Nii-sama!- Grito Rukia al ver a su hermano que estaba evidentemente enojado.

….

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy

Nos leemos la próxima semana :D


	3. Los entrometidos

**¡DE REGRESO! (DESPUÉS DE DOS SEMANAS)**

Perdón por no haber publicado la semana pasada, pero mi madre tuvo un accidente y se lastimo la mano, y bueno, tuve que quedarme un par de días con ella en el hospital por la lesión que tuvo, pero afortunadamente solo fue algo leve.

 **Karin-chan150301:** ¿Matarlo? Es lo que siempre Bya-kun ha querido hacer, pero no ha podido xD, pero el problema es que su orgullo le impide tomar a Ichigo del cuello y romperle la cara.

 **Darcy129:** Isshin siempre ha sido pro IchiRuki así que imagínate lo emocionado que esta.

 **AliceRomanovHolmesBorgia:** ¡Perdon por la espera! Pero aquí esta.

 **Gest:** ¡Aquí la continuación! Y bueno, creo que me mataran xD

 **Gabriela Canales:** Esa Matsumoto y sus locuras, por eso todo el mundo le tiene miedo.

 **Ackerman-chan:** Bya-kun no quiere a Ichigo, pero quiere la felicidad de Rukia… ¿Qué hara? ¿Sera pro o contra?

Antes de empezarlos invito a unirse al gruo de facebook: "Fanfic Club" solo búsquenlo y manden la solicitud, ahí hablamos sobre diversos fics de varios fandoms, únanse no se arrepentirán :D

 **UNA FRESILLA ENAMORADA**

 **CAPITULO 3.- LOS ENTROMETIDOS**

-Rukia yo…- Trago fuertemente tratando de darse valor- Rukia tu...-

-¿Qué haces en este lugar Rukia?- Pregunto Byakuya interrumpiendo a los dos.

Ichigo sintió que su riatsu bajaba hasta niveles críticos al punto que un intenso frio recorría su espalda, producto de la intensa aura que Byakuya le mandaba.

-¡Nii-sama!- Grito Rukia al ver a su hermano que estaba evidentemente enojado.

-¿Qué hacen los dos aquí a altas horas de la noche?- Pregunto nuevamente el Kuchiki analizando de pies a cabeza a los dos jóvenes shinigamis.

-Lo siento Nii-sama, yo solo fui a la tienda por unas cosas…- Rukia trato de explicar mostrándose firme ante su hermano.

-Ts… Byakuya yo no tengo que explicarte nada…-

-Kurosaki Ichigo, aun siendo un shinigami de alto rango te faltan modales… aunque siendo un Shiba no puedo esperar más…-

-Oi Byakuya ¡Con mi familia no te metas!-

-Rukia, ve de vuelta a la casa de la teniente Hinamori… no creo que ustedes dos hayan tenido alguna platica importante- Le ordeno mirando con más dureza a Ichigo.

El pelinaranja lo miro del mismo modo, Ichigo jamás se mostraría temeroso o intimidado por las palabras hirientes del capitán de la sexta división.

-Rukia está lo suficientemente grande como para tomar sus propias decisiones, Byakuya, no siempre podrás ordenar en su vida-

El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos para posteriormente dar media vuelta, dejando a Ichigo con la palabra en la boca.

-Rukia, recuerda que mañana temprano en la mansión Kuchiki habrá reunión de nuestro clan…-

-Gracia Nii-sama por el recordatorio- Dijo Rukia haciendo una leve reverencia.

Ichigo estaba prácticamente bufando de coraje, quería ir tras Byakuya y exigirle que no lo dejara hablando solo, pero sabía que si lo hacía solo empeoraría las cosas para Rukia, y eso era lo que menos quería hacer en ese momento.

Espero pacientemente a que Byakuya se alejara para poder hablar más tranquilamente con Ruki, que aun permanecía inmóvil en su lugar.

-Rukia…-

-Lo siento Ichigo, hablaremos después, Hinamori me espera…-

-Oi Rukia, espera un momento ¿Por qué aun dejas que Byakuya influya en tu vida? Entiendo que los Kuchiki tengan todas esas estúpidas reglas de comportamiento y protejan su orgullo pero esto es demasiado, incluso para ti…-

-Ichigo, no te metas en lo que no te importa- Le contesto Rukia tajantemente con voz baja y mirando al suelo.

La ojivioleta sabía que estando dentro del clan Kuchiki debía acatar todo lo que su hermano le pidiera, pero últimamente sus ordenes estaban siendo demasiado estrictas, parecía como si no quisiera que se juntara con Ichigo e incluso ahuyentaba a cualquier hombre que pretendiera algo con ella.

-Rukia… No es que me importe o algo parecido- Actuó como todo un tsundere- Pero, es lamentable ver la forma en que últimamente te trata Byakuya, sus celos de hermano ya están por los cielos… si sigue así quedaras como una solterona para toda tu vida- Trato de sonar como si fuera una broma, aunque por dentro quisiera decirle sus verdaderas intenciones.

Rukia al escuchar la palabra "solterona" levanto la cara regalándole a Ichigo una expresión de pánico y miedo total.

-I… I… ¡Idiota! ¡Yo no me quedare solterona! ¡VERAS QUE CONSEGUIRE A UN BUEN MARIDO! ¡Uno que le agrade a Nii-sama y que sea una excelente persona! ¡Uno que no sea tan idiota como tú!- Grito nerviosa y temerosa.

Pero, lo dicho por la pelinegra había herido el orgullo de Ichigo, y más cuando hace solo unos minutos estuvo a punto de confesarle sus sentimientos.

-¿Qué no sea como yo? ¡PUES TEN SUERTE! ¿Quién se fijaría en una neurótica loca y mandona plana como tú?- Grito sin siquiera pensar lo que salía por su boca.

-Pla… ¿Plana?- Pregunto Rukia tocándose ligeramente su leve busto al mismo tiempo en que su rostro se teñía de un rojo profundo, levemente alzo su rostro hasta mirar con furia al Kurosaki –Ichigo ¡Eres un imbécil! Si tanto quieres pechos vete con Orihime o con Nelliel, yo iré a buscar a un caballero que no sea un troglodita como tú, que tenga modales y que sepa tratar a una mujer-

-¿Pechos? ¿Y quien dijo que me gustan los pechos grandes? ¡Y yo si tengo modales! ¡Enana del demonio!-

-¡Pues tú fuiste el idiota que me dijo plana! ¡Es obvio que te gustan los pechos enormes! ¡Eres un pervertido como los demás! ¡Me largo antes de que me contagies la idiotez!-

-¡Qué no soy un idiota y no me gustan los pechos grandes! ¡Siempre lo malinterpretas todo! ¡Eres un maldito dolor de cabeza!-

-Pues con más razón me largo, vete a buscar a tu mujer soñada de pechos grandes- Le sugirió antes de desaparecer con un shumpo.

-¡Rukia no me dejes hablando solo! ¡Carajo!- Grito pateando un bote de basura que estaba al lado del pasillo.

-Ichi-ni… sí que eres un idiota- Dijo Karin llegando detrás de él.

-¿Karin? ¿Por qué demonios andas por aquí?, es demasiado tarde, podría pasarte algo-

La pelinegra sonrió de medio lado y miro a su hermano con una ceja alzada

-Ichi-ni ¿No criticaste a Byakuya por hacer lo mismo con Rukia? Los dos son iguales-

-¡No soy igual que ese imbécil altivo!- Le recrimino exaltado a su hermana.

-Pues a veces suelen actuar del mismo modo: orgullosos, altivos, egocéntricos y celosos extremos con sus hermanas ¿O me equivoco?- Pregunto Karin con una burlona sonrisa.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Yo no actuó como Byakuya! ¡El es un idiota…!-

-Como tu-

-¡Oi Karin! ¡No te permito que me insultes de ese modo!-

-¿Ves? Eres igual a Byakuya…-

-Yo… yo no soy igual que él… ¡Ah demonios!- Se quejo dándose cuenta que Karin parecía tener razón.

-Ichi-nii ¿Por qué te empeñas en parecer un idiota frente a Rukia-chan? Si sigues así alguien más puede ir por ella…-

El pelinaranja abrió los ojos sorprendido por la declaración de su hermana.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Debes de estar cansada para decir esa clase de tonterías-

-Ichi-nii ¿Crees que aun soy una inocente niña que no sabe lo que pasa a su alrededor? Me subestimas Ichi-nii, deberías de poner más atención a las personas- Dijo antes de comenzar a caminar – Ichi-nii no sabes ocultar tus emociones, eres como un libro abierto, y es por eso que todo el mundo sabe cómo te sientes…-

Ichigo se quedo de piedra, Karin era de hablar poco, pero cuando lo hacía era para decir algo cierto.

El pelinaranja corrió un poco hasta alcanzar a la pelinegra que caminaba a paso lento

-¿Y como se supone que me siento? Todos suponen tonterías…-

-¿Tonterías? Ichi-nii ya no te mientas más y si fuera cierto lo que dices… ¿Por qué estabas a punto de confesártele a Rukia-chan? Si Byakuya no los hubiera interrumpido lo hubieras hecho y todo el problema se hubiera resuelto- Soltó sin ninguna clase de delicadeza.

-¿Confesar? ¿Confesar que cosa? ¡Karin no digas tonterías!- Grito mientras trataba de ocultar su evidente nerviosismo.

-Ichii-ni, no tienes porque fingir conmigo, se que estas enamorado de Rukia-chan, pero eres tan idiota como para seguir tratando de ocultarlo a los demás y como te dije antes, ya todo el mundo lo sabe-

Ichigo se detuvo en seco, aunque todo el mundo lo estuviera acosando desde hace semanas, ahora caía en lo que se negaba a creer o para ser precisos, el mismo pensaba que los demás solo suponían.

-Karin… yo… ¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo? ¡Ahh soy un idiota! ¡No se qué demonios hacer!-

La pelinegra negó con la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos, llevaba días planeando encararse con su hermano y presionarlo para que dijera la verdad.

-Ichi-nii ¿Quieres mi ayuda?- Pregunto con una sonrisa de victoria.

El pelinaranja miro hacia otro lado para no mostrarse "débil" con su hermana.

-Karin eres un entrometida…-

-¿O quieres que le diga a Yuzu sobre lo que vi y lo que acabamos de platicar?- Lo amenazo sabiendo que Ichigo cedería.

-¡Eres de lo peor! ¡No caeré en tu juego! ¡Así que no te entrometas!-

-Ichi-nii ¿Prefieres tenerme a mí como tu aliada o al idiota de nuestro padre junto a ti? Si aceptas mi ayuda yo me encargare de mantener a raya al viejo ¿Qué dices?- Pregunto mirándolo fijamente.

-Ts… Karin, jamás pensé que fueras tan persuasiva…- La miro por un segundo para después pasarse su mano derecha por la cabeza hasta llegar a la nuca –No tengo otra opción ¿O si?... solo no se lo digas a nadie… suficiente tengo con el idiota de Renji que me jode la existencia cada rato…-

-¿Piña-chan? Oh si, él fue el que me dio la idea de venir contigo…-

-¿QUÉ QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?-

-Bueno, hace un tiempo los dos platicamos…-

-¿Sobre qué platicaron? ¿Y por que últimamente los dos parecen muy amistosos? ¡Exijo una explicación!-

Karin solo pudo suspirar con cansancio para posteriormente seguir caminando.

-Bueno, todo paso hace una semana-

 **Flashback:**

-¿Karin? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Renji al ver a la pelinegra sentada en una de las bancas del parque central de la sociedad de almas.

-¿Eh? Ah eres tú… bueno, estoy pensando…-

-¿Pensando? ¿Tu? Al menos lo intentas y no como Ichigo que parece que no conoce el significado de esa palabra- Dijo burlándose para molestar a la Kurosaki.

-Para qué negarlo, Ichi-nii suele ser demasiado temperamental… además, mis pensamientos rondan sobre su comportamiento-

-Oh vaya, así que tú también lo notaste… quien llegaría a pensar que Ichigo se enamoraría y mucho menos de ella- Respondió sentándose en la misma banca que la pelinegra.

-Siempre supe que entre los dos había algo que iba más allá que la amistad, pero… me sorprendió que Ichi-nii actuara así, quiero ayudarlo, pero no sé cómo, es demasiado testarudo como para confesarse-

-Sobre eso, ¿Sabes que el resto de los miembros de la sociedad de hombres shinigamis apostaron sobre cuando lo aceptara?-

Karin hizo un gesto de sorpresa para posteriormente suspirar divertida.

-Son terribles y si Ichi-nii se llega a enterar dense por muertos…-

-Jajajajajaja no creo que pueda con todos nosotros…-

-Piña-chan, lo dices como si no conocieras como es Ichi-nii cuando está furioso…-

-Tonterías, vayamos al grano ¿Qué piensas hacer o que pretendes hacer sobre Ichigo? Ese idiota si lo dejamos así colapsara en cualquier momento, últimamente parece cometer errores de shinigami novato, incluso Kyoraku-san está preocupado…-

-¿En serio? A decir verdad no se qué hacer, no quiero ser una entrometida pero me desespera ver a Ichi-nii tan desubicado, es desesperante incluso más que el viejo…-

-¿Y por qué no lo sigues por un tiempo y cuando haga algo que lo comprometas lo obligas a confesar la verdad?-

-¡No soy una acosadora!-

-Pero no hay mejor forma que eso, además, tengo la impresión que la sociedad de mujeres shinigamis tienen algo planeado, aunque no sé qué es lo que pretenden… es mejor que tu como su hermana actué a que un grupo de locas como "ellas" hagan algo ¿O quieres que Matsumoto meta las narices y presione a Ichigo a tal grado que haga una tontería?-

La pelinegra comenzó a imaginar sobre las locuras y el acoso constante de Matsumoto junto con Yachiru y las demás para que Ichigo se confesara a Rukia.

Un escalofrió y un fuerte frio sudor subió por su espalda.

-Buena idea Piña-chan… gracias por el consejo…-

-Deja de llamarme así mocosa, y por cierto, cualquier cosa que le saques a Ichigo me lo dices, así podre apostar y obtener la victoria.

-¡Piña aprovechada! ¡Sabía que tu preocupación dependía de algo!-

-Oh vamos mocosa, para que veas mis buenas intenciones dividiremos el dinero a la mitad ¿Aceptas? Es mejor obtener algo que nada-

La pelinegra entrecerró los ojos para analizar la propuesta del pelirrojo y tras pensarlo detenidamente tomo una decisión.

-Está bien, tú ganas piña-chan, pero solo lo hacemos por el bien de Ichi-nii-

 **Fin del flashback.**

-¡Ese bastardo lo mato! ¿Cómo se atreve a apostar sobre mi?- Grito más furioso que antes.

-Es solo una tonta apuesta Ichi-nii, no te alteres-

-¡Y una mierda!- Volvió gritar mientras giraba para caminar de regreso a los cuarteles.

-Ichi-nii, si vas directo a él solo aceptaras lo evidente ¿Quieres eso? ¿Quieres hacer un escándalo en medio de la noche y hacer que la gente se entere? ¿Quieres que Rukia-chan sepa tus sentimientos antes de que se los digas en persona?- Pregunto Karin con la lengua afilada.

-¿POR QUÉ PARECE QUE TIENES LA RAZON? ¡Eres peor que el viejo!-

-Ja, solo que estar cuatro meses con la tía Kukaku me trajo muchos beneficios- Contesto feliz la morocha.

-Esa maldita me las pagara- Juro apretando fuertemente su puño al nivel de su rostro –Karin, aceptare tu ayuda siempre y cuando no le digas nada al bastardo de Renji ¿Aceptas?-

-Por supuesto, déjamelo a mí…-

-Ts… no pensé que fueras una pequeña entrometida, Karin has cambiado…- Le dijo mientras le pasaba el brazo sobre el cuello al tiempo que gentilmente se acercaba a ella.

-Y la hermana menor ayudando a su tonto hermano mayor… Ichi-nii tienes la suerte de tenerme como tu hermana-

-Ahh solo espero no arrepentirme- Dijo para posteriormente suspirar.

….

El sol apenas comenzaba a vislumbrarse en el cielo, pero en uno de los edificios más modernos de la sociedad de almas un grupo peculiar de shinigamis estaba enfrascado en una interesante reunión.

-¡Es nuestro turno de actuar!- Grito Yachiru emocionada.

La pelirrosa había crecido hasta convertirse en una jovencita que aparentaba tener unos trece años, en palabras de la cuarta división, el poder liberado por la teniente de Kempachi había sido suficiente para forzar a sus hormonas de crecimiento para desarrollarse de forma tan repentina.

Ahora la teniente lucia una cabellera larga amarrada en una trenza que colocaba sobre su hombro izquierdo, el cual le daba un toque más que angelical.

-Ichi-Ichi tiene que confesarse de una vez a Kia-chan-

-Tardan demasiado- Se quejo Nanao acomodándose las gafas.

-Podríamos drogas a Kuroski Ichigo y encerrarlo junto con Rukia para que hablen solos hasta que lo diga- Propuso una imperturbable Nemu mientras servía el té a las demás mujeres.

-¡No eso no! Si los encerramos solo haremos que se peleen más, ayer Rukia-chan llego muy molesta… En estos momentos no quiere ni verlo- Dijo Hinamori con pesar.

-¿Acaso a estupidez de Ichigo no tiene límites?- Pregunto Matsumoto completamente enojada –Se supone que debemos de ayudar a Isshin antes que Ichigo haga más estupideces, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo si actúa cada vez más como un completo neandertal?-

-Suponiendo que Ichigo se ponga cada vez peor como lo dijo Isshin-san, tenemos que poner un plan en marcha… pero tenemos muchas cosas en contra… solo faltan cuatro días para el festival y mañana Ichigo parte a Hueco Mundo hasta un día antes del festival… y por si no fuera suficiente, Neliel e Inoue también vendrán, esas mujeres planean algo, mi instinto me lo dice…- Declaró Nanao uniendo todos los puntos sobre la mesa.

Ella misma era experta en descifrar el actuar de las personas. La shinigami había observado como en las últimas visitas de Neliel, la arrancar había actuado más cariñosa y apegada a Ichigo, el cual solo se dedicaba a ignorar a la peli verde, pero para todos era evidente lo que pretendía la mujer; y, respecto a Inoue, la emoción que había mostrado en la video llamada en la que se notificaba la invitación para ir a la sociedad de almas fue por demás notoria mientras nombraba a Ichigo y su deseo por volver a verlo.

-¿Y si vamos a casa de Isshin para hablar con él?- Propuso Matsumoto al ver que sus compañeras no se les ocurrían nada.

-Vamos ahora, Ichigo está en una misión y no llegara hasta la tarde- Dijo Nanao recordando el tablero de tareas del primer escuadrón.

Las mujeres salieron rápidamente del salón hasta llegar a la casa principal de los Shiba dentro de la sociedad de almas.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué hace un grupo de bellas señoritas en mi casa?- Pregunto Isshin de forma galante.

-Ahórrate los halagos Isshin, venimos a ayudar, ahora dinos que plan tienes…- Pidió Matsumoto acomodándose junto a las demás en la sala de la casa.

-A decir verdad, no se me ocurre nada, pero, anoche Ichigo y Karin llegaron juntos y por lo que pude notar esos dos tuvieron una plática, le quise preguntar a mi querida hija sobre eso pero solo me dijo que no me metiera en sus asuntos… ah ¿Qué mal he hecho?- Lloriqueo el Kurosaki contemplando el pequeño retrato de su esposa en la mesita de piso.

-Así que Karin sabe algo… Isshin, ayer tu hijo y Rukia tuvieron una discusión, el idiota de Ichigo le dijo plana a Rukia…-

-¿Qué? ¡Es una vergüenza de hombre! ¡¿POR QUÉ TUVE A UN HIJO TAN IDIOTA?!-

-Genética, culpa a tus genes de eso- Contesto Matsumoto con seriedad, siendo apoyada por las demás shinigamis.

-Que crueles son, yo solo quiero la felicidad de mi tonto hijo… pero no sé cómo hacerlo, incluso le pedí ayuda a Kukaku pero no quiere hacerlo, me dijo que yo solo debía lidiar con eso, se está vengando de mí, además no puedo contar con mi querida Yuzu-chan, ella está ocupada con las lecciones de enfermería en la cuarta división y yo estoy solo ¡Por favor señoritas ayuden a este desesperado padre!- Dramatizo enormemente el Kurosaki.

Las demás shinigamis solo lo miraron con un poco de lastima, pero más lo sentían por Ichigo al haber soportado a su padre por tanto tiempo.

-Isshin, pensando detenidamente las cosas, solo podremos actuar durante el festival, ya que Ichigo se va de misión y regresara hasta por la tarde del día antes del festival…-

-Lo sé, y eso trae muchos riesgos, pero tengo una idea, claro que solo funcionara con su ayuda…-

-Eso lo hubieras dicho desde el principio y no nos hubiéramos quebrado tanto la cabeza para pensar en un plan- Se quejo Matsumoto con ganas de golpear al Kurosaki.

-Tranquila Rangiku-chan, solo pongan atención…- Pidió el Kurosaki antes de dar a conocer su plan.

…

-Habiendo llegado a un acuerdo sobre los asuntos generales de nuestro clan, pasemos a un tema que llena de orgullo a nuestra familia- Pidió un hombre mayor que aparentaba unos cincuenta años, alto, cabello negro corto con ciertas canas en él, mirada profunda y penetrante.

Ese hombre era Kuchiki Saburo el tío mayor de Byakuya.

-Mi hija, Miyako se casara dentro de un mes con el Masahiro del clan Umiso, esta unión traerá grandes beneficios a nuestro clan y expandirá el control y el poder sobre la sociedad de almas; espero que todos los presentes compartan la dicha de este enlace…- Dijo lleno de orgullo, para posteriormente posar sus ojos sobre Rukia- Habiendo dicho eso, hay una cosa que me preocupa o más bien que tiene a todo el clan consternado, Byakuya- Se dirigió seriamente y con un poco de reserva hacia el líder de los Kuchiki- ¿No es hora que la señorita Rukia busque marido? Con la paz actual que goza la sociedad de almas y sumado a eso el nivel tan alto que tienen los actuales shinigamis creo que es algo obvio que la señorita abandone su deber para establecerse como una mujer de familia- Sugirió el hombre mirando momentáneamente a la ojivioleta.

Byakuya temía que ese tema se llegara a tocar en la junta por lo que tenía un plan formulado con antelación.

-Saburo, es demasiado pretensioso el hecho de que propongas eso, Rukia es una shinigami de muy alto nivel y mo podemos prescindir de sus servicios en la sociedad de almas, es casi seguro que Syunsui Kyoraku evite que Rukia decline de su servicio, aun estando en tiempos de paz no sabemos cuando un nuevo peligro pueda llegar…-

-Byakuya, eso lo sabemos, pero, debes de aceptar que la señorita Rukia tiene demasiados pretendientes, ¿No crees que es justo darle la oportunidad a uno de esos talentosos jóvenes para que corteje a tu hermana? Sabes de antemano las reglas de nuestro circulo social, así es como se manejan las cosas-

Rukia miro a Byakuya como si le rogara que interviniera por ella, pero los consejeros del clan no se quedarían callados por mucho tiempo.

-Rukia debería de tener la oportunidad de elegir a su propio esposo…-

-Por supuesto, siempre y cuando sea un hombre honorable y de buen familia…- Contesto Saburo mirando de reojo a la ojivioleta.

-Tendrás dos semanas para escoger a un pretendiente señorita Kuchiki o por lo menos a un numero de jóvenes que podrán cortejarte, si después de ese tiempo estás indecisa, seremos nosotros mismos quien busquen a un buen hombre- Finalizo el hombre.

-Es muy poco tiempo, ¿Podrían extender el tiempo?- Pidió Byakuya ante la rogante mirada de Rukia.

-Está bien, un mes bastara… solo asegúrate de no cometer ningún error, el prestigio y el orgullo de la familia están en juego, suerte buscando a ese hombre al cual le puedas confiar tu corazón señorita Kuchiki- Le deseo Saburo con un toque de malicia.

Lo único que pretendía el hombre era ampliar el rango de influencia y poder de los Kuchiki y mientras Rukia respetara ese concepto le importaba poco lo que fuera con su vida.

-Gracias Saburo-sama… no los decepcionare- Contesto Rukia sintiendo que su corazón se reprimía en su interior.

Ahora se odiaba por haberse peleado con Ichigo.

…

-Isshin… es el mejor plan que pudiste haber hecho… es aprueba de idiotas, ni siquiera Ichigo o Byakuya podrán hacer algo para evitarlo…- Lo felicito Rangiku al recordar cada paso del plan.

-Si lo sé… solo tienen que mantener distraídas a Neliel-chan y a Inoue-chan… si ellas llegan a intervenir nuestro plan será un fracaso-

-No tenga cuidado de eso, Mayuri-sama desarrollo un nuevo sedante, con eso podremos mantener a raya a las dos- Dijo Nemu con total calma.

-Bien, vayan por él, pero no vengan a esta casa, o Ichigo se dará cuenta-

-Está bien, vámonos, es tarde y el capitán ha de estar buscándome- Pidió Matsumoto al imaginar la furia de Toshiro.

-Demonios, tendré que decirle a Ichigo sobre lo que planean estas mujeres y su viejo- Se dijo Renji para sí mismo mientras huía del lugar a través de la ventana de la cocina.

….


	4. Preparaciones

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

 **Karin-chan150301, jailys-sama, Gabriela Canales, Dani, ackerman-chan, Yasuo Morita, Katitim KassiaGrace y a Kristek Avalos.**

 **Gracias por tomarse su tiempo para hacerme saber su opinión, en verdad lo aprecio.**

 **UNA FRESILLA ENAMORADA**

 **CAPITULO 04.- PREPARACIONES**

 **Veinte minutos antes:**

— ¡Oi Renji! ¡Por aquí!- Le grito Ichigo a su amigo pelirrojo que venía saliendo de las instalaciones de su escuadrón.

— ¿Ichigo? ¿Qué paso?- Pregunto extrañado al ver al pelinaranja un tanto apurado.

— ¿Me podrías hacer un favor? –

El teniente de Byakuya solo asintió con fastidio ante la petición de Ichigo, sabía que si se negaba aun así Ichigo insistiría hasta que aceptara.

— ¿Podrías ir a mi casa? En la cocina deje un paquete para Harribel, en la mañana se me olvido traerlo y ninguno de mis subordinados esta par que lo vaya a recoger ¿Podrías hacerlo por mi? Tengo prisa y aun tengo que ir a ver a Kyoraku-san…—

— Ts... Que molesto eres Ichigo, pero está bien, de camino me queda la cafetería, regreso en un rato —

 **De regreso al tiempo actual:**

-Demonios, y pensar que esta molestia traería algo bueno, tengo que apurarme, de lo contrario alguien podría verme…- Se dijo Renji para sí mismo mientras sostenía el paquete en sus manos, pero no antes de asegurarse de que nadie dentro de la casa de Ichigo hubiera notado su presencia.

Después de haber corrido por diez minutos más, observo a Ichigo salir de uno de los pasillos de la sociedad de almas.

— ¡Ichigo!- Grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras se acercaba al pelinaranja.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me gritas así?—

— Hay problemas Ichigo… grandes problemas…—

— ¿Eh? ¿A caso el correr tan rápido hizo que tu cerebro no se oxigenara bien?- Pregunto con toque sarcástico.

— ¡Idiota! Tu padre y todas las locas de la sociedad de mujeres shinigamis planean hacer algo para que tu… bueno… tu- Comenzó a tartamudear al no encontrar las palabras exactas para que Ichigo no hiciera una escenita y corriera directo a su casa para enfrentarse a los molestos entrometidos.

— ¿Eh? ¡Habla sin rodeos Renji!—

— Tu padre y las integrantes de la sociedad de mujeres shinigamis planean hacer algo para que "consigas una novia"- Dijo preparándose para los gritos del pelinaranja.

Ichigo exhalo todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones mientras lentamente apretaba sus puños hasta quedar blancos por la falta de irrigación de sangre.

— Ese maldito viejo…- Susurro al tiempo que la vena de su frente se inflamaba con violencia. — ¡Yo lo mato!- Grito dejando salir una poderosa ola de riatsu.

— ¡Tranquilo Ichigo!- Le dijo Renji sosteniéndolo por los hombros –Piensa con calma, ¿Qué pasaría si llegas a tu casa y armas un escándalo en este momento? Solo empeorarías todo…—

— ¡Me importa una mierda! ¡Nadie se debe meter en mi vida!—

— Ichigo…- Lo miro con absoluta seriedad, algo raro en él- Ve a Hueco Mundo y haz tu trabajo, yo me quedare aquí para vigilarlos, no te preocupes, creo que ya llegaron demasiado lejos—

— ¿Y por qué tu querrías ayudarme?- Le pregunto de forma grosera y cortante.

— Vamos Ichigo, te ayudo porque somos amigos, y los amigos se ayudan ¿O no?- Contesto de la forma más amistosa que pudo.

— ¿Tu ayudarme? Si aja Renji, ¡No te creo ni una mierda!—

— Pero si vas con tu padre la pasaras peor, ¿Qué pasara si te metes con Matsumoto y las demás? ¿Te lo has preguntado?—

Ichigo sudo frio al recordar la última vez que había hecho enojar a las féminas, tal había sido el trauma que el pelinaranja aprendió a tenerles miedo y aun más a Nanao que era de armas tomar.

\- ¿Ves? Es mejor si nadie se entera que tú sabes lo que planean esas mujeres, déjamelo a mí y cuando regreses de la misión te contare todo a detalle—

El pelinaranja lo miro de con el seño ligeramente fruncido y al ver la seriedad en su amigo se limito a suspirar con pesar.

— Está bien, confío en ti Renji, pero no dejes que te atrapen—

— Por supuesto- Contesto el pelirrojo asintiendo con el pulgar alzado.

Sin más que decir, y aun molesto, Ichigo partió a su escuadrón donde su equipo lo esperaba pacientemente.

…

— ¡Mientes Piña-chan!- Casi grito Karin al escuchar el loco relato de Renji.

— No miento, Matsumoto está más loca de lo que creí—

— ¡Ah por kami! No pensé que él viejo llegara tan lejos… pero… me preocupa lo de la "locura de la familia" no pensé que a los hombres les afectara tanto—

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué te asombra tanto? Si tú misma… oi, un momento Karin ¿Te gusta alguien?- Pregunto con una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro- Lo siento pero a mí no me gustas- Le dijo burlándose de ella.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Por supuesto que no!- Contesto sonrojada –Y menos tu- Respondió golpeándolo en las costillas.

-Ok, ok, te creo a medias, no soy yo, pero ¿Quién es el desafortunado?- Pregunto dando un brinco hacia atrás.

— ¡No estamos hablando sobre mi! ¡Debemos ayudar A Ichi-nii!—

— Vamos, solo bromeaba- Contesto observando cómo Karin intentaba parecer tranquila- Ahora, ¿Cómo haremos para espiar a Matsumoto y a las demás?—

— Nos turnaremos, cada vez que se reúnan uno de los dos los mantendrá vigilados, pero tenemos que hacerlo con sumo cuidado para ver que no nos descubran—

—Um, tienes razón, pero ¿No crees que tú podrías ir a sus juntas? Digo, siendo una chica tienes oportunidad de "infiltrarte"—

— ¡Ni loca! Si entro jamás dejaran que me vaya de su grupo, están dementes, no puedo creer que Momo pueda aguantarlas—

— Hinamori solo se divierte observando sus tonterías, ella se mantiene al margen…- Dicho lo ultimo ambos se miraron con complicidad.

— Ella podría ayudarnos, ¡Claro! Ella es la clave- Dijo Renji totalmente entusiasmado.

— Si, podría decirle que estoy preocupada por Ichi-nii y con un poco de persuasión podre saber cuál es el plan, ¡Es perfecto!— Respondió Karin tocando su barbilla.

— Yo investigare por mi lado, cualquier cosa que sepas me avisas—

— Si, si, si, tengo que irme Yuzu me espera— Se despidió Karin alejándose rápidamente.

Eran cerca de las siete de la tarde e Ichigo estaba a punto de partir a Hueco mundo, su misión era sencilla, ir con Grimmjow a inspeccionar el área nueva que los shinigamis y los Espada habían acordonado un par de meses atrás.

Pero, aun cuando esta actividad solo fuera mera rutina, al pelinaranja no le agravaba nada el tener que pasar tres días con el "gatito azul" como llamaba a Grimmjow, sería una pesadilla para él tener que soportar al espada y sus intentos de asesinarlo a cada rato (más bien dicho su intención de tener una batalla prologada hasta cansarse).

— Ten cuidado Kurosaki-kun— Le pidió Kyoraku despidiéndolo desde el portal de transporte.

— Gracias Comandante…—

— Kurosaki Ichigo, tienes totalmente prohibido tener estúpidas peleas con Grimmjow- Le ordeno Nemu llegando detrás de Kyoraku.

— Ts… eso lo sé— Contesto mirando de pies a cabeza a la shinigami de lentes mientras en su mente cruzaba una sola idea — ¿ _En qué demonios pensará esta mujer?_ \- Se dijo para sí mismo.

Ichigo conocía muy poco a la pelinegra, para él era un completo misterio, y no sabía que es lo que pensaba esa mujer, y, sumado a eso, jamás había comprendido por que el comandante dejaba que ella lo controlara a su antojo, era como si ella fuera la jefa detrás de la sociedad de almas, o al menos para Ichigo así era.

Al ver partir al pelinaranja, Kyoraku ordeno que cerraran el portal para después con una seña decirles a los dos shinigamis a su cargo que se retiraran.

— Ne Nanao-chan ¿Qué plan macabro esta maquinando tu mente?- Pregunto antes de ganarse una mirada fría por parte de la mujer.

— Eso es grosero Comandante en jefe—

— Nanao-chan te conozco desde siempre, y se cuando estas planeando algo ¿Es sobre Kurosaki-kun?—

— Hmp, tengo cosas que hacer, me retiro—

— Esto se pondrá interesante- Susurro Kyoraku acomodándose el sombrero. –Iré al bar, tal vez los chicos sepan algo—

 **Tres días después:**

— Adiós fresita, espero que en la próxima puedas aguantar un poco más- Se burlo Grimmjow despidiéndose mientras se cerraba el portal.

— ¡Estúpido Gatito Azul me las pagaras!- Grito histérico el pelinaranja haciendo seña y media de enojo.

— Deja de gritar Ichigo, apenas llegas y ya se escucha tu voz por toda la sociedad de almas- Le reclamo Renji que venía junto con Karin.

— Ichi-nii ¿Qué te hizo Grimmjow?—Pregunto la morena.

— Ts, ese maldito bastardo me estuvo acosando estos tres días y no fue hasta que me harto que tuve una batalla con él, y, cuando estuve a punto de ganar un estúpido grupo de menos grande nos ataco, pero mi maldita suerte no estaba de mi lado- Dijo con enojo en su voz- Cuando terminamos no me di cuenta que el muy maldito se había puesto detrás de mí, aprovecho el momento y me noqueo al instante…-

— Ah, los dos parecen un par de mocosos idiotas- Se quejo Karin recordando todas las peleas sin sentido en las que se había metido su hermano desde que ella tenía conciencia.

— Ts, deja de sermonearme Karin, y ¿Se puede saber por qué los dos vinieron a recibirme?—

— Tenemos noticias Ichigo, sobre lo que Matsumoto y tu padre planean hacer, es demasiado com…-

— ¡Kurosaki-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!-

Los tres voltearon hacia el pasillo al escuchar el grito alegre de cierta mujer que conocían.

— ¡Inoue!- Saludo feliz el Kurosaki, tenía demasiado sin ver a su amiga y su presencia solo lo lleno de alegría — ¿Chad también?- Pregunto al ver al moreno venir junto con la pelinaranja.

— ¡Tanto tiempo! ¡Se ven muy bien!- Saludo Renji al verlos en excelente forma.

— Estoy de vacaciones y pensé en acompañar a Inoue- Contesto Chad con su típica voz tranquila.

Inoue se detuvo un segundo y miro a Ichigo con devoción, por fin tenia frente a ella al hombre a quien tanto amaba.

Karin no paso por alto tal acción pero solo dio un pequeño codazo a Renji que también se había dado cuenta de tal hecho.

El pelirrojo miro al suelo mientras negaba con la cabeza y una sonrisa forzada se formaba en su rostro.

— Que bien que los dos estén aquí ¿A dónde se quedaran?- Pregunto Ichigo con curiosidad.

— ¡Oi Inoue! Te dije que no corrieras tanto, aun me cuesta estar aquí- Se quejo Tatsuki llegando al lugar.

— ¡Tatsuki! ¿Qué haces aquí?—

— ¡Idiota por lo menos salúdame!- Lo regaño dándole un golpe en la cara.

— ¡Eso me dolió mujer monstruo!—

— ¿A quién le llamas monstruo?—

— Basta los dos, ¿Por qué siempre se tienen que estar peleando?- Pregunto Renji separándolos.

— Porque Ichigo no tiene delicadeza- Contesto cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Llegaron temprano!-

— ¡Rukia-chan! ¡Ah te ves tan linda!- Le dijo Inoue abrazándola con cariño.

— Inoue, Tatsuki, Chad, los extrañe mucho- Dijo sinceramente la Kuchiki, aun para Tatsuki con la que había desarrollado una buena amistad.

— Pensé que llegarían mañana temprano- Expresó Karin aun sorprendida por la presencia de los tres humanos.

— Si, pero Urahara-san nos aviso que el portal quedaría abierto hoy para que estuviéramos más tiempo con ustedes- Contesto Tatsuki cruzándose de brazos.

— Por lo menos debió de decir algo para que estuviéramos preparados- Dijo Renji sabiendo que no podría hablar a solas con Ichigo, o por lo menos no en esa noche.

— Vamos Inoue y Tatsuki, las llevare a mi casa- Pido Rukia a las dos chicas.

— Perdón por las molestias Rukia-chan- Se disculpo Inoue.

— ¿Molestias? Para nada, a decir verdad me alegra que hayan llegado hoy- Contesto con una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a cenar más tarde?- Propuso Ichigo esperando que sus tres amigos aceptaran.

— Me parece una excelente idea, podríamos ir al bar de Masumi-san- Sugirió Renji recordando que esa noche había buffet nocturno en el local de la mujer.

— ¡Por supuesto! Así podríamos ponernos al tanto de todo- Contesto Tatsuki absolutamente entusiasmada.

— Ok, vamos Chad, tienes que ir a dejar tus cosas a mi casa, y ustedes- Señalo a Rukia y a las otras dos mujeres- Nos vemos en una hora—

Rukia lo miro de lado para inmediatamente ignorarlo dejando a Ichigo frio por su actitud.

Todos, a excepción de Inoue notaron la acción de la pelinegra. Renji, Karin y Sado solo suspiraron mientras que Tatsuki rio en su interior hallando una pequeña oportunidad para ayudar a Inoue.

— _Oh, vaya-_ Se dijo Tatsuki mientras su mirada se oscurecía -Vamos Inoue- Le dijo a su amiga caminando tras Rukia.

— Aun está enojada contigo- Le dijo Renji a Ichigo que aun se mantenía inmóvil por la mirada furiosa de Rukia.

— Ichigo, ¿Qué le hiciste a Kuchiki-san?- Pregunto un curioso Sado.

— Solo discutimos por culpa del idiota de Byakuya- Contesto volteando su rosto a la izquierda al mismo tiempo que se rascaba la nuca.

— Pensé que te llevarías mejor con ella, Ichigo ¿No es tiempo que le digas lo que sientes por ella?- Solo Sado sin ninguna clase de delicadeza.

Karin y Renji quedaron con la boca abierta y su piel era tan blanca como el papel mientras que Ichigo abría y cerraba la boca al tiempo en que sus manos se movían sin sentido alguno.

— Cha… Cha… ¡Chad! ¡Yo no…!—

— Ichigo ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho? Pensé que al menos ya habían comenzado a salir pero me equivoque, eso solo le da más esperanzas a Inoue, eso es cruel—

Sado se caracterizaba por siempre mantener la calma ante todo, pero cuando hablaba era para decir algo cierto llegando a rayar en sinceridad incomoda para algunas personas, pero era por eso mismo que Ichigo apreciaba tanto su amistad.

En ese momento Karin y Renji comenzaron a reír tan fuerte y sin control se podía escuchar por gran parte de la sociedad de almas.

— ¡Chad eres increíble!- Le dijo Karin con admiración.

— Creo que solo tú podías ser tan sincero con Ichigo- Completo Renji tratando de controlar su risa.

Por su parte el moreno solo ladeo su cabeza mientras su ceja derecha se alzaba sin entender lo que los dos trataban de decir.

— ¿Eh? ¿Dije algo mal?-

— No, al contrario, solo que fue repentino, Ichigo aun se mantiene reacio por Rukia- Contesto Renji habiendo recuperado el aliento.

— Pero si todo el mundo lo sabe—

De nueva cuenta Renji y Karin comenzaron a reír dejando a Ichigo aun en estado de shock.

— En definitiva necesitábamos tu presencia Chad, solo tu podrías confrontar a Ichigo de ese modo en público-

— Oi un momento, ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué pretenden ustedes?- Pregunto Ichigo aun conmocionado.

— Vamos Ichi-ni, es inútil, Renji y yo hemos estado trabajando juntos desde que te fuiste, lo siento pero yo sola no podía hacer nada, así que, ahora que esta Chad aquí podemos contar con el también ¿O no Chad?—

— ¡Karin dijiste que no meterías a nadie en mis asuntos! ¡Yo creí en ti!—

— Deja de quejarte Ichi-nii, además todos queremos ayudar, y sé que Chad también lo hará ¿Verdad Chad?—

— Hmp, ¿Qué puedo hacer?- Pidió queriendo que Ichigo por fin se quitara esa gran carga que tenía en sus hombros.

— ¡Oi Chad! ¿Estás bromeando?—

— No, es algo molesto ver esa actitud en ti, Ichigo siempre te he apoyado y ayudado, y siento que es el momento en que des ese paso que tanto temes hacer, Karin tiene razón, y…- Hizo una pausa recordando a Inoue y sus intenciones sobre Ichigo- Es momento de que todo tenga una solución aun cuando queden personas en el camino—

Ichigo miro a los tres pensando que era todo una mera broma pesada pero en ese momento noto que Renji, Karin y Chad lo decían en serio.

— Ts, son unas molestias…—

— Deja de ser una niña llorona Ichigo, das lastima—

— Ya chicos, ahora bien, vayan a dejar las cosas de Chad a la casa, yo tengo un asunto que atender, nos vemos mañana temprano- Dijo Karin antes de partir.

…

— Rukia ¿Ichigo y tu están enojados?- Pregunto Tatsuki sin rodeos mientras llegaban a la residencia de los Kuchiki.

— Solo discutimos, sigue siendo el mismo idiota insensible de siempre- Contesto un poco molesta.

— Oh, Pensé que se llevarían un "poco" mejor- Dijo realzando sus palabras.

— Los dos somos buenos amigos, solo que Ichigo ha estado insoportable desde hace algunas semanas, ya nadie aguanta sus arranques de ira y sus estúpidos berrinches—

Inoue y Tatsuki se miraron la una a la otra, en el pasado Ichigo actuaba de esa forma, pero después de haber conocido a Rukia, esa actitud había sido relegada a un lado.

— ¿En serio? Pensé que había dejado de actuar así ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Ha tenido algún mal momento o le ha pasado algo?—Pregunto Tatsuki con preocupación.

— No lo sé, nadie lo sabe y cuando intentamos hablar con él solo lo evade o se hace el desentendido, o en el peor de los casos se enfurece—

— Tal vez le paso algo muy malo a Kurosaki-kun… ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!- Prepuso Inoue con entusiasmo.

— Hablare con él, tal vez me diga por que actúa así- Dijo Tatsuki en voz baja.

La pelinegra aun recordaba con claridad como Ichigo solía ser en su niñez, y, siendo una de sus amigas más cercanas le dolía que el pelinaranja actuara de esa forma, pero lo que más le preocupaba es que tal vez Ichigo volviera a ser aquel solitario que una vez fue.

— Rukia…-

— Onii-sama, buenas noches—

— Buenas noches capitán Kuchiki- Saludaron las dos humanas.

— Pensé que llegarían mañana temprano, supongo que esto es obra de Urahara Kisuke- Dijo con un toque de molestia –Dile a las empleadas que preparen las habitaciones- Ordeno saliendo de la mansión.

— Tu hermano sigue siendo tan intenso- Le dijo Tatsuki relajándose un poco.

— Si, solo un poco—

— Rukia-chan ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto Inou viendo una carpeta en la mesa de la sala.

La Kuchiki se acerco y lo abrió con cuidado pero al ver su contenido casi le da un infarto.

— ¿Papeles de registro de matrimonio? ¿Quién se va a casar, Rukia-chan?- Pregunto Inoue con inocencia.

La Kuchiki miro al suelo con tristeza para posteriormente mostrar una sonrisa fingida.

— Creo que Onii-sama está preparando algo, no lo sé- Contesto lo mejor que pudo.

Pero Tatsuki no era tonta y su intuición siempre había sido demasiado filosa.

— Oh entiendo, vayámonos, ya casi es la hora—

….

— ¡Ichigooooooooooooooooooooooooo!- Grito Isshin al sentir la presencia de su hijo entrar por la puerta.

— Deja de molestar viejo idiota—

— ¡Sado-kun! Es bueno verte por aquí, y dime ¿Cómo va tu trabajo? Supongo que has e ser un policía excepcional—

— Buenas noches Kurosaki-san, gracias por el interés, me va bien en mi trabajo, últimamente las cosas están muy tranquilas—

— Claro que lo están cuando alguien como tu protege la ciudad, ningún criminal se querría meter con alguien como tu jajajajaja- Rio el hombre con orgullo.

Isshin sentía mucha gratitud hacia el moreno por todos aquellos años que estuvo con su hijo así como la completa lealtad que el morocho le tenía a Ichigo.

Sado sonrió un poco e hizo un ligera reverencia a Isshin, aun cuando el hombre fuera un completo idiota, Sado sentía un poco de respeto hacia él.

— Ichigo ¿Por qué tienes ese golpe en la cara?—

— Ts, es culpa del imbécil de Grimmjow—

— A menos mal, pensé que te había pasado algo más grave—

— ¡Idiota! ¡Pero aun me duele!—

— Deja de quejarte Ichigo—

— Dame tus cosas Chad, en un momento nos vamos—

Viendo que Ichigo partía a la parte trasera de la casa, Isshin quito su rostro de idiota para mostrarse más serio ante Sado.

— ¿Cómo ves a mi tonto hijo?—

— Esta peor de lo que me conto—

— Si, pero este será el movimiento final, trata de hablar tranquilamente con él, yo tengo algo planeado, solo mantenlo distraído ¿Cuento contigo?—

Sado asintió ligeramente al ver que Renji entraba por la puerta.

…..

— ¡Chicas esto es terrible!- Grito Matsumoto entrando a las instalaciones de la sociedad de mujeres shinigamis.

— ¿Eh?- Pregunto Nanao que se encontraba junto con Yachiru y Nemu.

— Inoue llego hace un rato, según mis informes ya se encontró con Ichigo y cenaran junto con Rukia-chan, Renji, Chad y Tatsuki en el bar de Masumi-san—

—Debemos ir, tenemos que ver lo que hacen—

— Pero sería raro que todas fuéramos- Aseguro Nemu pensando detenidamente.

— Esto podría ayudarnos- Dijo Nemu quitándose un broche de su cabello –Es un transmisor, podremos escuchar todo lo que digan, solo que alguien debe de ponerlo en el bar—

— ¡Yo iré!- Se ofreció Yachiru tomando el transmisor y saliendo rápidamente de la sala.

—Preparen el radio, esto solo tomara unos minutos- Ordeno Nemu sacando el aparato del librero del cuarto.

…

— ¡Buenas noches Masumi-san!- Saludo Ichigo entrando en el bar junto con los demás.

La mujer pelinegra miro perpleja a Inoue al saber que era ella la mujer de la que Ichigo había hablado anteriormente.

— Vamos pasen, la próxima ronda de comida será servida en unos minutos—

— Gracias, tomaremos la mesa del fondo—

La pelinegra sonrió de lado al terminar de observar por completo a la pelinaranja.

— _Vaya Ichigo, eres más Casanova de lo que pensé_ — Se dijo internamente la mujer.

— ¡Masumi-nee!- La saludo Yachiru detrás de ella.

— Pequeña pelirrosa, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?—

La subordinada de Kempachi le sonrió y le mostro el transmisor.

— Eres toda una pilluela, dámelo yo lo colocare en un buen lugar—

— Gracias Masumi-nee- Dijo antes de desaparecer por donde había llegado.

— Eres todo un caso Ichigo— Sonrió la pelinegra poniendo el transmisor en un salero que pondría en la mesa del pelinaranja.

….

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy

Dejen sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias xD

También los invito a unirse al grupo de facebook "Fanfic Club" donde podrán compartir sus fics y aquellos que les han gustado o son sus favoritos.


	5. Declaración de guerra

**Gracias a todos los que leen el fic, un agradecimiento especial a los que dejan sus reviews y le dan follow y siguen mi historia.**

Gracias a: **Gabriela Canales, Karin-chan150301, yocel, kashitakuto okuyama, Eleonora Kurosaki, Guest y a Ayami-Kaede** perdón de antemano por no responder sus comentarios pero ando un poco corta de tiempo pero tan pronto tenga un espacio les responderé por MP

 **UNA FRESILLA ENAMORADA**

 **CAPITULO 05.- DECLARACIÓN DE GUERRA**

Masumi coloco el salero en la mesa regalándole una gran sonrisa al grupo de amigo y tras dar un rápido vistazo a los chicos se retiro de la mesa no sin antes hablar con ellos.

— ¿Se les ofrece algo en especial?—Pregunto analizando a detenimiento los gestos de Inoue hacia Ichigo.

— No, solo comeremos lo del buffet, gracias Masumi-san— Respondió Ichigo con tranquilidad.

— Ichigo ¿Quiénes son tus amigos?—Pregunto Masumi haciéndose la desentendida.

— ¿No los conoces? Pensé que todos en la sociedad de almas los conocían—Lo siento Ichigo, pero sabes que estuve mucho tiempo fuera de la sociedad de almas…—

— Oh cierto, lo había olvidado, ella es Orihime Inoue, él es Sado Yasutora y por ultimo ella es Arizawa Tatsuki— Los presento señalando a cada uno mientras ellos hacían una pequeña reverencia.

— Oh es un gusto, yo soy Shinohara Masumi, un gusto, en un momento los atenderán— Dijo despidiéndose con amabilidad.

Ichigo se levanto y fue tras ella, el pelinaranja se veía algo tenso, después de ver la mirada analítica de la mujer.

— Masumi-san…—

La mujer sonrió perversamente al saber lo que Ichigo le diría.

— Orihime Inoue es más bella en persona, vaya Ichigo eres todo un Casanova— Se burlo la pelinegra mientras Ichigo se sonrojaba.

— Eso no es cierto, Masumi-san ¿Qué hago? Hice una idiotez y ahora Rukia está enojada conmigo, ni siquiera me dirige la palabra—

La mujer tomo un sorbo de su te y miro de reojo al pelinaranja.

— Si ya se toda la historia, solo se cortés con ella, no recuerdes el tema y pídele una disculpa sincera que ella vea que en verdad estás arrepentido—

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tengo que hacer?—Pregunto sintiendo que eso era algo demasiado sencillo.

— Si Ichigo, las cosas prácticas pero sinceras son lo mejor para la "reconciliación" los hombres suelen suponer que deben de hacer algo muy complicado para pedir perdón— Le explico Masumi con madurez.

— Oh entiendo, gracias Masumi-san— Dijo regresando a la mesa donde estaban los demás.

Tras cenar acompañado de bromas y anécdotas sobre el trabajo en la sociedad de almas, Ichigo se sintio curioso por preguntar por la vida de sus amigos.

— Chad, ¿Cómo va tu trabajo como policía?—

El moreno acomodo su silla y contesto.

— Bien, en dos meses me asenderean a teniente—

— ¡Wow! Eso es genial, en verdad eres un buen trabajador Sado— Lo felicito Renji mientras palmeaba su espalda.

— Sado-kun es genial, las personas lo respetan mucho y es muy popular con los niños— Respondió la pelinaranja con gran alegría.

— Y a ti Inoue ¿Te va bien como maestra?—Pregunto Rukia imaginando las locuras que la pelinaranja hacia con sus alumnos.

— ¡Por supuesto! Los niños son increíbles, son tan inteligentes y aprendo mucho de ellos, amo mi trabajo y además los puedo ayudar con sus problemas— Respondió con una gran sonrisa.

— En verdad supiste escoger un buen trabajo— Le dijo Ichigo haciendo que la pelinaranja se sonrojara.

— Gracias Kurosaki-kun—

— Serás una buena madre Inoue— Le dijo Renji, para segundos después arrepentirse por lo que dijo.

— ¡Abarai-kun! Yo… ahhh ¡Qué pena!—Grito tapándose la cara para no mostrar su sonrojo.

Rukia tenso sus brazos y casi patea a Renji bajo la mesa, pero sabía que si lo hacía solo demostraría lo celosa que se estaba.

— Bueno chicos, sabemos que solo un idiota no se daría cuenta de las habilidades de Inoue— Dijo Tatsuki mirando fijamente a Ichigo, el cual volteo para no sentirse presionado.

— Si, supongo que tienes razón— Contesto Renji sintiendo que más de uno lo quería asesinar.

Ichigo decidió pedir la cuenta e irse antes de que Tatsuki siguiera hablando o que Renji dijera otra cosa que lo pusiera en aprietos frente a Rukia.

— Es tarde, mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer— Dijo el pelinaranja mientras pagaba la cuenta y se levantaba de su asiento.

Los seis caminaron hacia la salida observando los demás puestos y mientras compraban algunos dulces, el grupo de amigos sintio una ola de poderoso riatsu que se acercaba a ellos.

— ¡Ichigooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!—

— ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!—Grito el pelinaranja mientras "algo" caia sobre él.

— ¡Te extrañe mucho! ¡Fuiste malo! No me visitaste cuando fuiste a Hueco mundo— Se quejo Neliel sentándose sobre el pelinaranja.

— ¡NEL! ¡Bájate! ¡Pesas!—Le exigió sintiendo que sus costillas estaban a punto de romperse.

— ¡Ichigo idiota! ¡No le debes de decir a una mujer que pesa!—Le dijo haciendo un mohín de indignación.

— ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer lo mismo cuando me ves? Casi me matas—

— ¡Yo solo me pongo feliz cuando te veo!—

— Pues ese afecto me pone en riesgo—

— Ichigo, déjate de quejarte como nena— Le reclamo Renji ayudándolo a levantarse.

— Ts, déjame en paz Renji, ¿No se supone que llegarías mañana a mediodía con los demás espadas?—Pregunto Ichigo quitándose el polvo de la ropa.

— Si, pero me escape— Respondió como si hubiera hecho una travesura.

— No tienes remedio, siempre haces lo que quieres— La regaño Ichigo suspirando cansadamente.

— Que malo eres Ichigo, yo que solo me escape para venir a verlos— Le respondió mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo jalaba a su lado—

— Oi suéltame, Harribel-san te regañara cuando vea que desobedeciste sus ordenes—

— No me importa, además es mejor si vigilo aquí antes de que ella llegue— Respondió poniendo una excusa un tanto barata.

— Demonios ¿Y dónde te quedaras? De eso no hay problema, ya arrende un cuarto para pasar esta noche—

— Ts, solo causas problemas, y por cierto ¿Qué es esa cosa rara que tienes en la muñeca?—

— ¿Esto? Es algo que arregle para que este en mi forma original por el tiempo que yo quiera, así que no tendré problemas con el tiempo de estar en modo adulta—

Ichigo miro con detenimiento el artefacto y detecto que hacia circular el riatsu con normalidad en el cuerpo de la espada.

— ¿Te ayudo Urahara-san?—

— Si, solo que yo le hice unas mejoras—

— Lo que digas, vamos Chad, nos vemos mañana— Se despidió tomando rumbo a su casa.

— ¡Oi Ichigo! ¡Es temprano! ¡Vayamos a divertirnos!—Exigió Nelliel corriendo hacia donde estaba el pelinaranja.

— No, es tarde y yo tengo responsabilidades, anda ve a descansar o pídele a Rukia y a las demás que platiquen un rato—

Rukia y Orihime habían estado observando el pequeño espectáculo que Ichigo y Nellie habían estado dando, Rukia estaba más molesta que antes mientras que Orihime comenzó a sentirse incomoda, pero cuando Ichigo sugirió que las tres hablaran algo en el interior de las dos comenzó a producirse.

— ¡Moo! ¡Ichigo eres malo!—Se quejo viendo como el pelinaranja y Sado caminaban sin detenerse.

Cuando los dos amigos se perdieron a lo lejos, Nelliel miro fijamente a Rukia y a Inoue.

— Tenemos que hablar— Dijo de forma sería dejando de lado su infantilismo característico.

Renji sintio como las cosas se tensaron por lo que retrocedió un poco para dejarle el campo libre a las dos.

— Oi Renji, ¿Me dirías donde están los baños?—Pregunto Tatsuki sabiendo que no debía intervenir en la "platica" que tendrían las tres.

— ¿Eh?— Dijo molesto pero al ver la mirada oscura de la pelinegra solo asintió de inmediato — Por supuesto, ven conmigo—

Esperando a que los dos se fueran Nelliel cruzo los brazos y de nuevo miro a las dos mujeres.

— Rukia-chan, Inoue-chan, se que esta por demás decir mi motivo y razón de esta plática, solo les diré que yo ganaré— Dijo totalmente decidida.

— ¿De qué hablas?—Pregunto Rukia haciéndose la que no sabía nada.

— No finjas Rukia-chan las tres estamos enamoradas de Ichigo, y solo una de las tres podrá quedarse con él, es tiempo que Ichigo decida por una de las dos, ¿O me equivoco?—

— Yo… yo no me daré por vencida, Yo… ¡Yo peleare por Kurosaki-kun!— Contesto Inoue dándose animo a sí misma.

— Hagan lo que quieran, a mi no me interesa— Respondió Rukia con un poco de indignación, aun no perdonaba a Ichigo por lo que le había hecho hace un par de días.

— Rukia-chan no trates de negar lo que todo el mundo sabe, pero no sé por qué no has dado el paso para acercarte más a él, pero, no dejare que Ichigo te elija a ti, yo lo amo demasiado, gracias a él recupere mis recuerdos y también mi posición como Espada, el lo hizo tan desinteresadamente, es el hombre con el quiero pasar el resto de mi vida— Contesto con firmeza.

— Gracias a Kurosaki-kun yo pude despedirme de mi hermano, gracias a él conocí a muchos amigos y me ayudo a ser valiente y decidida, ya no quiero ser una amiga para Kurosaki-kun, quiero ser algo más, yo he estado enamorada por más tiempo de Kurosaki-kun que ustedes dos, y siento que es el momento para decirle mis sentimientos, y…- Respiro profundamente cerrando los ojos para darse valor — Y aunque me rechace no me sentiré mal, el tiene el derecho a elegir con quien quedarse—

Rukia y Nelliel la miraron asombradas, la pelinaranja siempre sería una chica sincera y de buenos sentimientos.

El pequeño discurso de Inoue produjo que Rukia dejara su orgullo a un lado y olvidara su pelea con Ichigo.

— Yo, yo cambie la vida de Ichigo, se que lo hice, y… — Hizo una pequeña pausa al sentir que se formaba un nudo en su garganta— Aunque todo haya sido parte del plan de Aizen, siento que fue parte del destino que ambos nos llegáramos a conocer tan bien, Aizen solo planeo que nos conociéramos pero no que desarrolláramos una magnifica amistad, aunque Ichigo es un idiota y siempre lo será, yo… yo no pude evitar enamorarme de él, sé que he sido una idiota por no esforzarme lo suficiente por no decirle mis sentimientos pero…—

— Temiste que él te rechazara— La interrumpió Nelliel mirando al cielo.

— Si, no quería que nuestra amistad de arruinara, ni mucho menos que la gente me tuviera lastima o se burlara de mi, amo tanto a Ichigo, pero me lastima el hecho que el no sienta lo mismo por mi— Termino de contar mientras sentía que una gran carga de encima se desvanecía en el aire.

— Todas sentimos lo mismo ¿O no Inoue-chan?— Pregunto sonriendo con amargura.

— Si, siento que aun sigo siendo una cobarde, sino fuera porque Tatsuki-chan me impulso a que lo hiciera creo que no hubiera tomado esta decisión—

— En este festival, antes de que acabe, Ichigo deberá de tomar una decisión, el tiene que hacerlo, yo hare lo que sea para que él me elija, lo siento por ustedes dos— Dijo Neliel con mirándolas de reojo.

Ni Rukia ni Inoue habían visto jamás ese lado de la Espada, ambas siempre habían pensado que la chica era una mujer dulce y poderosa, que protegía a sus seres queridos y que siempre buscaba el bienestar de su mundo.

— Nel, pareces otra persona, o ¿Darás a conocer otra parte de ti?—Pregunto Rukia mirándola de frente.

— Nada de eso Rukia-chan, solo les estoy dando a conocer como doy una batalla, ahora las tres somos rivales y nos debemos tratar como tal, no esperen que nos sintamos mal por las otras, esto es una declaración de guerra ¿Aceptan esta batalla? Solo ganara la mejor de las tres, Ichigo será el que elija al final y las otras dos no podrán reclamarle a Ichigo su decisión ¿Están de acuerdo?—Pregunto desafiante y decidida.

Inoue se acerco a Nelliel y mirándola sin miedo apretó sus manos.

— Estoy de acuerdo, acepto el reto— Respondió evitando que sus piernas le temblaran.

Nelliel sonrió complacida para después mirar a la Kuchiki.

— ¿Y tú Rukia-chan?—

— No le veo ningún inconveniente, pero esto será solo entre los cuatro, no quiero que nadie más sepa de este reto, creo que será mejor mantenerlo entre nosotros y así evitar que la gente se entere—

Nelliel e Inoue asintieron ante la petición de Rukia, las tres sabían que eso sería lo mejor para que la gente no chismoseara o se metiera en su camino.

— Bien, jueguen limpio— Pidió Nelliel dejando atrás a las otras dos.

…..

 **Diez minutos antes:**

— ¿Por qué tuviste que venir conmigo? ¿No podías ir a otro lugar?—Le reclamo Renji a Tatsuki.

El pelirrojo se sentía abrumado y cansado por lo que solo quería ir a su casa y dormir hasta el otro día.

— Cállate, ¿No ves que esas tres necesitaban hablar a solas?—

— ¡Claro que lo sé! No soy un idiota como Ichigo…—

— ¿Así que sabes todo sobre este enredo?—

— Por supuesto, Ichigo está en verdaderos problemas, pero en el está el resolverlo y ponerle una verdadera solución a esto, pero tome la decisión que sea, dos personas saldrán lastimadas…—

— ¿Quién crees que gane?—Pregunto Tatsuki con curiosidad.

— No lo sé, quien sabe— Respondió el pelirrojo sin ceder ante la pelinegra.

— Mentiroso, se que apoyas a Rukia—

— Hmp, yo no he dicho nada—

— ¿No sentías algo por ella?—

— En un principio sí, pero comprendí que solo era admiración y cariño de hermanos, Rukia siempre será mi pequeña y molesta amiga, solo quiero lo mejor para ella, además, muchas chicas guapas andan detrás de mi— Contesto altaneramente.

— Uh sí, lo que digas señor playboy—

— Siendo teniente y un poderoso Shinigami lo soy, no son cosas mías, y además de eso, las chicas aman mi cabello, lo encuentran sexi— Respondió sonriendo como un idiota.

Tatsuki solo rodo los ojos con fastidio.

— Me imagino que tienes tu propio Harem de chicas lindas—

— Por supuesto que no, yo respeto a las mujeres jamás sería irrespetuoso con ellas, solo espero a la chica indicada—

— Oh ¿Eres hombre de una sola mujer?—

— No tanto, pero si quiero una familia, con una mujer en la que confié plenamente—

— ¡Oh! ¡Pero si eres todo un romántico!— Dijo Tatsuki con un poco de burla en su voz.

— Solo un poco, pero bueno, se que pronto encontrare a esa mujer—

— Pues suerte— Le contesto regresando hacia donde estaban Inoue y las demás.

— ¿Ya te vas?—

— ¿Te preocupas por mi? ¿Me extrañaras?—Pregunto divertida la pelinegra tapándose la boca —

— ¿Yo por ti? ¿Quién crees que eres?— Respondió Renji girando su cabeza a un lado.

— Vamos no seas tímido, pero bueno, creo que ya terminaron de hablar, nos vemos mañana— Se despidió corriendo de regreso.

El pelirrojo cruzo los brazos y gruño un poco con fastidio.

— _Las mujeres son verdaderamente un misterio_ — Se dijo Renji para sí mismo antes de brincar al techo — _Pobre Ichigo, la tendrá peor de lo que pensé_ —

…

— ¡Esto es una emergencia!—Grito Nanao levantándose rápidamente de su asiento.

— ¡Nuestro plan deberá de llevarse a la perfección!—Exigió Matsumoto tras haber apagado el aparato que recibía la señal del transmisor.

Momentos después de que Ichigo y los demás salieron del bar, Masumi valiéndose de sus habilidades como antigua miembro de las fuerzas especiales del cierto clan de la realeza siguió al grupito de jóvenes dejando el transmisor en el techo al lado derecho de donde Rukia y las otras dos tuvieron su pequeña charla.

Por lo que Matsumoto y el resto de las integrantes de la Asociación de mujeres Shinigami se enteraron del reto que Rukia, Inoue y Nelliel pactaron.

— ¡Ese par no se saldrá con la suya!—Grito Nanao enardecida.

— ¡Ni tetas ni bichito podrán vencer a Rukia-chan!—Grito Yachiru feliz por la diversión que tendría.

— Tendré que ir a ver a Isshin, esto es urgente— Dijo Matsumoto saliendo rápidamente del lugar.

— Chicas, ¿No creen que esto es algo muy complicado?—Pregunto Hinamori sintiéndose un tanto abrumada.

— Tal vez, pero lo que empezamos debemos terminarlo— Contesto Nemu con su habitual rostro apacible.

— ¡Ichi-Ichi ama a Ruki-chan! Pero el es un idiota, ¡Yo quiero que los dos terminen juntos!—Dijo infantilmente Yachiru mientras tomaba un pan de melón.

— Presidenta, ese no es el punto, pero lo importante es que estén juntos— La corrigió Nanao.

….

 **Cerca de la mansión Shiba:**

— Ichigo…—

— No digas nada Chad— Pidió Ichigo un tanto molesto por lo que había pasado con Nelliel.

— ¿Qué harás?—

— ¡Ah! ¡Te dije que no dijeras nada!—Grito totalmente enojado — Esto es un desastre, Primero Rukia con su actitud frente a Byakuya, después la llegada de Inoue y la estúpida afirmación de Renji, y por si no fuera peor mi suerte Nelliel llega a arruinarlo más de lo que ya esta…—

— Ichigo, debes de pensar con claridad—

— ¡Lo sé! ¿Pero qué quieres que haga? Me siento demasiado presionado y ahogado—

— ¿Amas a Rukia?— Pregunto Chad para tratar de tranquilizar al pelinaranja.

— ¡Por supuesto que la amo! ¡Demonios la amo demasiado! Pero soy un imbécil que lo arruina todo…—

— Ichigo, solo tienes que tener eso en claro, mientras tengas en mente tu amor por Rukia todo saldrá bien—

Ichigo miro con asombro a su amigo, no cabía duda que el moreno lo conocía mejor que nadie.

— Gracias Chad, necesitaba un poco de tu ayuda—

— Por eso soy tu amigo—

— Demonios, deberíamos de tener mayor contacto—

— Si, eso creo—

— Un momento ¡Demonios! ¡Olvide que debía de ir a hablar con Rukia!—Regreso en un rato, la puerta está abierta, solo pasa a la habitación del fondo— Le dijo Ichigo antes de usar un veloz shumpo.

…..

La tensión se sentía entre Inoue y Rukia, pero Tatsuki no podía hacer nada para evitar que el ambiente se destensara, por lo que solo pidió a la Kuchiki que se deberían de acostar temprano para poder tener energías para el otro día.

— ¿A dónde vas Rukia-chan?—Pregunto Tatsuki mirando que la Kuchiki salía de la habitación.

— Voy por un vaso de agua, ¿Ustedes quieren algo?—Pregunto con cortesía.

— No gracias— Respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo.

La Kuchiki cerró la puerta con cuidado y al llegar al jardín trasero de la mansión del clan se detuvo un instante.

— Tengo miedo— Susurro para que nadie la escuchara.

— ¡Hey Rukia!—Escucho a alguien decir su nombre, y al encontrar al autor del saludo sintió sus piernas convertirse en mantequilla.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Si Onii-sama te encuentra…—

— No vine aquí por Byakuya… Rukia yo…— Se rasco la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo— Perdón por lo de esa vez, se que fui un idiota y no pensé en lo que decía— Dijo mostrando un ligero sonrojo.

Rukia abrió los ojos en sorpresa, no pensó que Ichigo se disculpara de ese modo.

— Idiota, ¿En verdad lo sientes?—

— Sino lo sintiera no estuviera aquí, Rukia lo siento, no fue mi intensión hacerte sentir mal, perdón por el insulto, solo que no me sentía bien…—

— Eso era evidente, Ichigo ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme antes de que Onii-sama llegara?—

El pelinaranja se tenso ante la pregunta de Rukia, no vino venir eso y mucho menos estaba preparado para responder su duda.

— Yo… yo bueno, solo quería—

— ¿Kuchiki-san?— Inoue llamo a la Kuchiki mientras la buscaba.

Ichigo no quería que la pelinaranja los viera a los dos hablar por lo que tomo a Rukia y la rubio al techo para que no los viera.

— Oculta tu riatsu— Le pidió mientras le tapaba la boca.

— ¿Kuchiki-san?—Volvió a preguntar Inoue pero al no obtener respuesta decidió ir hasta el siguiente pasillo.

— Perdón Rukia- Se disculpo el Kurosaki— No quería que Inoue nos in…— Callo al ver el rostro sonrojado y los ojos iluminados de la Kuchiki.

Rukia se veía hermosa, Ichigo solo pudo tragar con fuerza antes de pestañear un par de veces.

— Ichigo…— Susurro Rukia el nombre del pelinaranja

EL Kuchiki maldijo antes de acercar su rostro hacia la pelinegra.

….


	6. Un desastre al atardecer

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, el próximo capítulo es el último.**

 **Yocel:** ¿Si la beso? Pues lee este capítulo, te aseguro que morirás de risa xD

 **Gabriela Canales:** Chan, chan, chan, chan,chan ¿Qué pasara con Orihime, Nelliel y Rukia? Pues aquí esta la respuesta… lee el capitulo xD

 **Karin chan1305:** Jajajaja se que los tengo en ascuas, pero bueno no se decepcionaran con este capítulo :D

 **Gabii chan1305:** ¿Renji x Karin? Jajajajaja bueno, primero Ichigo lo mata, y el próximo será el final así que no desesperen.

 **Camiliy08:** ¡Aquí, aquí! Actualización ¡On!

 **UNA FRESILLA ENAMORADA**

 **CAPITULO 6.- UN DESASTRE AL TARDECER.**

…. — Perdón Rukia- Se disculpo el Kurosaki— No quería que Inoue nos in…— Callo al ver el rostro sonrojado y los ojos iluminados de la Kuchiki.

Rukia se veía hermosa, Ichigo solo pudo tragar con fuerza antes de pestañear un par de veces.

— Ichigo…— Susurro Rukia el nombre del pelinaranja

El Kurosaki maldijo antes de acercar su rostro hacia la pelinegra.

Pero, el destino era demasiado cruel para dejar que ambos estuvieran juntos, al menos aun no.

Antes de que el contacto entre los dos se diera, un ruido los saco de su trance.

— ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!—Grito Rukia sintiendo como el techo debajo de ella colapsaba.

— ¡Rukia!—Grito Ichigo logrando atraparla antes de que callera al suelo.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Shh!— Le pidió que guardara silencio recordando que Inoue no estaba muy lejos de ahí.

— Pero… ¿Te encuentras bien?—Pregunto el pelinaranja volteando hacia otro lado, su sonrojo era tal que podría morir de vergüenza.

— Si… ¡Si estoy bien! ¡Vete antes de que alguien llegue!— Le pidió sintiendo que su corazón se salía de su pecho.

— ¿Ah? Oh si me voy, nos vemos mañana Rukia— Dijo corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

— ¡Señorita!—Grito un par de criadas al pensar que algo le había ocurrido a Rukia — ¿Se encuentra bien?—Preguntaron revisando a la pelinegra de pies a cabeza.

— Si, solo estaba descansando en el techo pero se colapso… fui demasiado descuidada, perdón—

— No se disculpe, hace semanas que he pedido que arreglen esa área pero el Byakuya-sama no ha dado la autorización, por la mañana hablare con él— Dijo la mayor de las mujeres.

Por su apariencia se podría saber que era una mujer con muchos años de servicio dentro de la mansión Kuchiki, por lo que tenía cierta confianza con el Kuchiki.

— Señorita, vaya a descasar, es tarde—

— Si, gracias por preocuparse por mí—

La pelinegra camino rumbo a su cuarto, pero antes de llegar su cerebro por fin comenzó a trabajar.

— Un momento ¿Ichigo me iba a besar?— Pregunto mientras su rostro palidecía al mismo tiempo en que sus piernas comenzaban a temblar.

…

Ichigo por fin dejo de correr al llegar a la puerta de su habitación, el momento que había tenido con Rukia le había hecho olvidar que podía utilizar shumpo, lo que provoco que su cuerpo estuviera totalmente empapado en sudor al ser una noche un poco calurosa.

— ¿Ichigo? ¿Qué te paso? Estás demasiado pálido, pareciera como si alguien hubiera estado persiguiendo— Le dijo Sado que salía de la habitación ataviado con una pijama de color café con líneas rojas.

— Chad, yo… casi beso a Rukia…— Dijo por fin pudiendo hablar.

— ¿Eh? ¿Casi? ¿No la besaste? Explícate—

Tras darle una breve reseña el pelinaranja suspiro cansado.

— Ichigo… debiste de aprovechar la oportunidad y besarla— Le dijo con total naturalidad.

— Pero Chad…—

— Ichigo, si lo hubieras hecho todos tus problemas se hubieran resuelto— Le contesto cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con seriedad.

El pelinaranja no pudo más que rascarse la cabeza con ambas manos lleno de frustración y enojo.

— ¡Demonios! ¡Tienes razón!— Grito enardecido.

Al otro lado de la casa, exactamente en la sala de la residencia Shiba un par de adultos hablaban seriamente.

— El plan se tendrá que poner en marcha mañana mismo, de lo contrario todo podría salírsenos de las manos— Dijo Isshin cruzando sus dedos a la altura de su barbilla.

— Si, tanto Inoue como Nelliel están dispuestas a hacer lo que sea por Ichigo… lo siento por ambas, las dos son mis amigas, pero Ichigo y Rukia tienen que estar juntos— Contesto Matsumoto con tono serio, algo sumamente raro en ella.

Isshin la miro de lado y noto un poco de dolor en los ojos de la pelinaranja — Lo estás tomando personas Rangiku-chan—

Matsumoto sonrió amargamente mientras la imagen de cierto peliblanco aparecía en su mente.

— No quiero que a ellos les pase lo mismo que a mí… no tuve el valor suficiente de hacerlo y cuando me di cuenta fue demasiado tarde…—

Isshin se recargo sobre el sofá y saco un cigarro de su empaque.

— Deja de lamentarte Rangiku-chan, nada podrá traer de vuelta a Gin…—

Matsumoto camino hacia la puerta y antes de salir contesto — Lo sé… debo seguir mi camino, aun por más doloroso que sea—

….

El sol apenas se comenzaba a dejar ver a lo lejos pero el ruido por toda la sociedad de almas era como si fuera mediodía. Todo el mundo se movía apresuradamente llevando mercancía y toda clase de utensilios por las calles afuera de los escuadrones.

Los tropiezos, accidentes y una que otra pelea no se podían esperar, todos querían que sus puestos fueran los mejores y los más populares por lo que se esforzaban con gran empeño esperando que todo saliera bien.

— ¡Deprisa chicas!—Gritaba Rukia a un par de subordinadas que sacaban todas las cosas de Chappy y otros accesorios de belleza para mujer.

— ¡Como ordene!—Respondieron las dos chicas aumentando el ritmo de su trabajo.

El puesto de Rukia era demasiado vistoso, colores pastel por doquier y lo más llamativo era el cartel que tenía un Chappy enorme con letras color en rosa y azul cielo, toda mujer que pasaba por ahí soltaba un suspiro por lo lindo que era y otras tantas tomaban fotos para enseñarse las a las demás.

— Eso es todo, ¡Perfecto!—Dijo Rukia llevando sus manos a la cadera y con sus mejillas sonrojadas adornadas por una bella y gran sonrisa.

— ¡Qué lindo!—Grito Inoue viendo con estrellitas en sus ojos el lindo puesto de la Kuchiki.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Es la tienda más bella de todas!—

— ¡Qué cosa tan fea!—Dijo Renji viendo con cierta repulsión el puesto de Rukia.

— Un descerebrado idiota como tú no tiene lo que se necesita para apreciar algo tan bello como lo que mi equipo y yo hemos hecho— Contesto dándole un ligero golpe en el estomago.

— ¿Qué rayos es eso?—Pregunto Ichigo mirando con horror tal despliegue de melosidad y colores suaves.

— ¡Idiota! Si sigues insultando a Chappy te obligare a usar la botarga que compre—

— ¡Oblígame enana del demonio!— Le grito apuntándola con el dedo.

— Vamos Ichi-nii tenemos que ir a ayudar a papá y a Yuzu— Lo jalo Karin para evitar que su atolondrado hermano hiciera una tontería y peleara con Rukia.

— Nos vemos más tarde— Se despidió Tatsuki tomando a Inoue de la mano.

— ¡Espero tengas buenas ventas!—Dijo honestamente la pelinaranja caminado detrás de su amiga.

Rukia apretó fuertemente sus manos dejando salir un casi imperceptible gruñido de enojo.

— Rukia-chan, controla tu enojo— Le aconsejo Hinamori que pasaba por ahí.

— ¿Eh? ¿Hinamori?—

— Rukia-chan, todo saldrá bien— Le dijo con una sonrisa un tanto extraña para Rukia.

— ¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo?—Se pregunto la pelinegra viendo que todos a su alrededor la miraban con un poco de diversión.

…..

— Ichi-nii ¿Tienes basura por cerebro? Deja de provocar a Rukia— Lo regaño Karin jalándole las mejillas.

— ¡Me duele!—

— Te lo mereces por idiota, mira que hacer enojar más a Rukia todo porque no te gusta ese conejo—

— ¿Ves? Ni a ti te gusta Chappy…—

— Si, es cierto, pero no lo ando pregonando, se más cortés con Rukia, de lo contrario te alejaras más de ella, por cierto, Sado me dijo lo que paso anoche, tienes que ser suficientemente tonto para no haberlo hecho—

— Deja ya de sermonearme ¡Carajo!—

La pelinegra rodo los ojos con fastidio, no comprendía como su hermano podía llegar a ser tan exasperante.

— ¡Onii-chan! ¡Karin-chan! Las cosas están listas, es hora de trabajar— Grito Yuzu con alegría, la familia Kurosaki había decidido poner un puesto de comida, específicamente parrillada y pasteles hechos por la pequeña castaña.

— Si, ya vamos—Contesto Karin — Y tu, ni siquiera pienses salirte del trabajo— Señalo a su hermano con un dedo lanzándole una mirada de muerte.

— Ts… entiendo—

— Rangiku, todo está listo, Hinamori irá a decirle a Ichigo sobre el "encuentro", yo iré a decirle a Rukia— Dijo Nanao arremangándose el traje de shinigami.

— Gracias Nanao-chan, yo me encargare de distraer a Inoue y a Tatsuki, mande a la presidenta a hacer lo mismo con Nelliel— Contesto la pelinaranja tomando su bolso.

Nanao sudo frio imaginando a Yachiru hacer locuras junto con la espada peli verde.

— Deberíamos mandar a alguien más, la presidenta puede ocasionar problemas—

— No lo creo, es mejor así ambas se divierten un poco, y, Harribel-san llegara dentro de poco, no creo que Nelliel tenga mucho tiempo para acosar a Ichigo— Contesto Matsumoto alzando el dedo a modo de victoria.

…

— ¡Pasen la mejor comida esta aquí!—Gritaba animada la pelinegra Kurosaki ataviada en un kimono rojo oscuro con un obi plateado, simplemente se veía demasiado bella.

Pasaba de mediodía y las calles estaban abarrotadas de puestos y de personas, tanto shinigamis como personas del Rukongai.

— ¡Ohh! La mocosa Kurosaki se sabe vestir bien— Se burlo Renji haciendo enfadar a Karin.

— Deja de fastidiar, todo fue idea del viejo y Yuzu lo apoyo—

— Si "él" te ve se pondrá como loco— Le dijo provocando que la Kurosaki le diera una patada en el estomago.

— ¡Idiota!... ¿Qué información nueva me traes?—Pregunto ya que si el pelirrojo estaba ahí era por qué sabía algo sobre los planes de la asociación de mujeres shinigamis.

— Vendrán a decirle a Ichigo que Kyoraku-san lo quiere ver detrás del lago a las cinco de la tarde—

— No esperaba menos de ellas, ten por seguro que el viejo sabe algo, ha estado actuando raro desde anoche—

— ¡Ichigoooooooooooooooooooo!—

Ambos voltearon al escuchar el grito de cierta mujer.

— ¡Demonios!—Dijo por debajo Renji sin poder reaccionar a tiempo.

— ¡Waaaaah!—Grito Ichigo al ser aplastado por Nelliel.

— ¡Déjalo! ¡Suelto Nelliel-san!—Pidió Karin quitándola de encima de su hermano.

— Ichigo ¡Llévame a visitar los puestos! ¡Anda llévame!—Le pidió con voz chillona.

— No… no puedo, estoy trabajando—

— Nel-Nel, vamos a comer galletas de frijol, ¡En ese puesto hay muchas!—Le dijo Yachiru arrastrándola al otro puesto.

— ¡No! ¡Yo quiero estas con Ichigo!—

— Hey tonta tetona, Harribel te está buscando, deja de perder el tiempo en estupideces y ven conmigo— Le ordeno Grimmjow con fastidio.

La peli verde hizo una mueca con la boca con falso enojo.

— Vendré más tarde Ichigo—

— Fresita me debes una pelea— Le advirtió el tigre al pelinaranja.

— Te partiré la cara Idiota— Lo amenazó el Kurosaki enseñándole el cuchillo que tenía en la mano.

— Cuando dejes de jugar a la cocinita continuamos— Se burlo el espada dejando atrás a un furioso Ichigo.

— ¡Kurosaki-kun!—Lo saludo animadamente Inoue.

— Lo que nos faltaba— Le susurro Karin a Renji pensando que ya nada peor podría pasar.

— Pensé que estarían en otro lugar— Dijo sorprendido Ichigo ya que su padre le había dicho que estarían con Matsumoto — ¿Y Rangiku-san?—

— Toshiro-kun la encontró y la arrastro con él— Respondió Tatsuki con una divertida sonrisa en su rostro.

— Ku… Ku… Kurosaki-kun ¿Podría hablar contigo más tarde?— Pregunto totalmente nerviosa y con miedo.

Renji y Karin palidecieron en el acto, lo peor estaba ocurriendo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Sobre qué?—

— Es algo que quiero decirte ¿Puedes?—

— Um, está bien, ¿A qué hora?—

— Como a las cinco, frente al parque detrás del primer escuadrón—

— Estaré ahí—

Diciendo lo último las dos humanas se despidieron dejando alarmados a Renji y a Karin.

— ¿Qué hacemos? No podemos permitir que eso pase— Le susurro el pelirrojo a la Kurosaki.

— Lo sé, dame un segundo—

— ¡Kurosaki-kun!—

— Hinamori ¿Qué pasa?—

— El capitán comandante me mando a llamarte, te espera a las cinco frente a lago, me dijo que es algo importante ¿Entendiste?—Le dijo con seriedad para que el pelinaranja no sospechara que fuera una "trampa".

— Diablos, le prometí a Inoue que la vería a esa hora, pero no puedo desobedecer la orden de Kyraku-san, Karin ¿Podrías ir a verla y decirle que nos veamos una hora más tarde?—

La pelinegra sonrió victoriosa, era la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse de Orihime.

— Por supuesto Ichi-nii, la piña parlante me acompañara— Le contesto dándole una señal a Renji para que la siguiera.

— ¿Qué demonios planeas?—Le pregunto el pelirrojo.

— Nada—

— ¿Ah? ¿Nada?—

— Si, no le diré nada a Orihime—

Renji comprendió las intenciones de la pelinegra y mirándola con miedo fingido le dijo — Eres un ser malvado y tenebroso—

— Lo sé, pero lo hago porque quiero a Ichi-nii—

El plan de Karin era el no avisarle a Inoue sobre el cambio de planes, por lo que llegaría al lugar donde habían acordado a la hora establecida para que no fuera con Ichigo y pudiera cambiar los planes que Karin y Renji tenían.

— Esperare un rato y le diré a Ichi-nii que el encuentro será en otro lugar, en el jardín que está cerca de la zona de entrenamiento. Tu dile a Rukia lo mismo ¿Estamos de acuerdo?—

— Si, como ordene su majestad— contesto Burlonamente el pelirrojo.

— Deja de molestarme, solo lo haces porque no puedo replicarte—

— Yo sé tú pequeño secreto, así que no me puedes reclamar nada—

Una vena comenzó a palpitar en la frente de la Kurosaki pero tras respirar fuertemente se alejo de Renji.

….

Ya había pasado más de una hora desde que Nanao le había entregado el mensaje a Rukia, por lo que Renji se animo a dejarse ver para que la pelinegra no sospechara nada.

— Te va muy bien Rukia—

— Si, ya solo tenemos tres cajas con mercancía, en dos horas terminamos— Respondió feliz la Kuchiki.

— Rukia, Kyoraku-san me dijo que el lugar del encuentro será en el jardín que está cerca de la zona de entrenamiento—

— Gracias Renji, ahí estaré—

— Rukia, buena suerte— Le dijo desapareciendo del lugar dejando a la pelinegra con varias incógnitas dentro de su cabeza.

Pero lo que más le preocupaba a la Kuchiki era la idea de pensar o imaginarse a sus dos adversarias confesarse a Ichigo, era algo que le hacía sentir ganas de gritar y de llorar, pero no podía mostrarse así a nadie, aun cuando recordara con nerviosismo el momento en que Ichigo casi la besa, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

….

— Regreso en un rato viejo, cuida de la tienda Yuzu, karin no tarda en regresar— Pidió Ichigo partiendo tumbo a su encuentro con Kyoraku.

Su pelinegra hermana le había dado la nueva información por lo que sin perder tiempo corrió hacia donde estaría "Kyoraku".

— ¿Ichi-Ichi? ¡Es él!—Se dijo Yachiru viendo que el Kurosaki caminaba al lado contrario de donde sería la reunión que ella y las demás habían planeado — Iré por las demás— Dijo pensando que algo malo había pasado.

El Kurosaki siguió su camino hasta llegar al lugar.

— ¿Rukia?—Pregunto al ver a la pequeña Kuchiki esperando sentada en las bancas del jardín.

— ¿Ichigo? ¿Qué haces aquí?—Pregunto al verlo.

— Kyoraku-san me dijo que tenía algo que decirme ¿También te mando a llamar?—

— Si, ¿Qué es lo que querrá?—Pregunto la pelinegra sin tener idea alguna de lo que el comandante quería hablarles.

— Tal vez sea una misión—

— Tienes razón— Suspiro cansada.

— ¿Cómo fueron tus ventas?—

— Bien, más que bien—

— Oh ya veo— Ichigo comenzó a sentirse nervioso, y más al ver los labios de Rukia que lo invitaban a hacer lo que no había acabado la noche anterior.

— Ichi-nii me desespera— Dijo Karin en voz baja detrás de los arbustos tras el jardín.

— Ambos son idiotas, no esperes mucho— Contesto Renji recargado en un árbol.

—No llegaran a ningún lado— Los interrumpió Shinji llegando detrás de ellos.

— Baja la voz, y solo observa— Lo regaño Karin.

— ¿Así que era verdad? Llegamos e buen momento— Se alegro Ikkaku que venía acompañado de Yukichika.

— ¿Quién más viene con ustedes?—Pregunto nerviosa la Kurosaki.

— Nosotros— Dijeron al mismo tiempo Iba, Kira y Hisagi.

— Oculten su riatsu, o nos descubrirán a todos ¿Cómo supieron que estaríamos aquí?—Pregunto Karin un poco enojada.

— Somos shinigamis y sabemos recolectar información— Contesto Shinji orgulloso de sus habilidades espías.

Mientras Ichigo y Rukia esperaban pacientes a que Kyoraku llegara del otro lado de donde estaban Karin y los entrometidos, un grupo de mujeres molestas arribaban a intervenir.

— ¿Quién demonios cambio el lugar de encuentro?—Pregunto una furica Matsumoto.

— Tranquila Rangiku-san, parece que todo va bien— Trato Hinamori de calmarla, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, la pelinaranja estaba que bufaba de ira.

— Todo nuestro plan se fue al trasto… ¿Dónde está Isshin? Debió llegar con nosotras.

— ¡Ahí esta!—Casi grito Nanao al ver al Kurosaki entrar al jardín con un cigarro en la boca.

— ¿Papa? ¿Qué hace aquí?—Pregunto Karin con desesperación y sin saber qué hacer.

— Esto se fue al demonio— Se lamento Renji haciendo un facepalm.

— ¿Viejo? ¿Qué haces aquí?— Pregunto Ichigo viendo que su padre se paraba frente a ellos.

Dando una calada de su cigarro, miro a los dos jóvenes con seriedad.

— Chicos, Kyoraku-san no vendrá, lo siento, le surgieron un par de cosas—

— Bien, me voy tengo que ir a ver a Inoue— Dijo Ichigo poniendo a Rukia celosa.

— No, siéntate Ichigo— Le ordeno su padre con firmeza.

Pocas veces sus padres le ordenaba algo y muy contadas aquellas con el tono de voz con lo que la había dicho.

— Ha sido suficiente la espera, los dos son un par de tontos ¿Siguen pensando que nadie se ha dado cuenta de lo que sienten el uno por el otro? No sean inocentes, todo el mundo lo sabe, ustedes solo dan pena ajena por no admitir lo que sienten—

Ichigo y Rukia se miraron el uno al otro y al notar sus miradas los dos se sonrojaron de forma violenta.

— ¿De qué diablos hablas? No te entiendo— Grito Ichigo levantándose de la banca y dando vueltas al azar.

— ¿Qué cosas? Yo no sé de qué habla Isshin-san— Mintió pesimamente la Kuchiki.

El Kurosaki le dio la última calada a su cigarro para después tirarlo al suelo y pisarlo contra el suelo.

— Chicos, los dos sienten lo mismo el uno por el otro… — Los volvió a mirar y cambiando su rosto del serio a una sonrisa paternal prosiguió — Ichigo, Rukia-chan los dos se aman, acéptenlo antes que…—

— ¡Ichigoooooooooooooooooooo!—Interrumpió Nelliel rompiendo la atmosfera de confianza que apenas había creado Isshin.

Karin y sus "amigos" casi pegan un grito de frustración mientras que del otro lado Matsumoto y las otras casi se desmayan.

— Te estuve buscando desde hace un par de horas, pero no te encontraba— Se quejo la peli verde mientras trataba de abrazar al pelinaranja.

— Suéltame Nelliel—

— ¡Kurosaki-kun!—Grito Inoue corriendo a verlo.

Karin por poco comienza a golpearse la cabeza con el árbol donde Renji estaba recargado.

— ¿Por qué los dos están sonrojados?—Pregunto la Espada mirando a Ichigo y Rukia.

— Chicas, estoy hablando con ellos dos ¿Podrían darnos un tiempo?—Pidió Isshin amablemente.

Pero ni Nelliel ni Inoue eran tontas, no tanto como todos pensaban.

— No— Dijo Inoue apretando sus puños —No, no es justo— Respondió sintiendo que su corazón casi se detenía.

Nelliel asintió levemente y se dirigió a Ichigo. — Es hora de dejar en clara las cosas, Ichigo me gustas mucho, y quisiera que fuéramos más que amigos— Se confesó la Espada con determinación.

Ichigo abrió la boca a modo de sorpresa, el siempre había intuido que la peli verde sentía algo por él, pero nunca creyó que se confesaría frente a Rukia e Inoue.

— Kurosaki-kun— Orihime cerro más sus puños al igual que sus ojos y dándose el valor necesario casi grito — ¡Siempre he estado enamorada de ti! ¡Por favor no me rechaces!—

Al Kurosaki casi le da un infarto, dos confesiones al mismo tiempo era algo demasiado para él. Su corazón latía demasiado y sentía que moriría en ese instante.

— Yo…—

— Ichigo se sincero contigo, no te sientas obligado a hacer una locura— Le aconsejo su padre.

Rukia se apretaba el pecho y miraba al suelo, estaba segura que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar.

— ¿No tienes nada que decir Rukia?—Pregunto Nelliel mirando fríamente a la Kuchiki.

— ¿Yo? No… no, me alegro por Ichigo… teniendo a dos bellas mujeres como ustedes que lo aman—

Inoue sintió pena y lastima por ella, al fin de cuentas Tatsuki había tenido razón al decirle que Rukia no tendría el valor de confesarse.

Por otro lado, Ichigo sintió que una gran lanza atravesaba su corazón, se sentía estúpido y herido por lo que Rukia había dicho.

— Ichigo ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?—Pregunto Nelliel.

— ¡Contesta Kurosaki-kun!— Le pidió Inoue.

— ¿Por qué no dices Nada?—Volvió a interrogarlo Nelliel.

— ¡Di algo Ichigo!—Le reclamo su padre — ¡Se hombre y di algo!—Trato de acorralarlo Isshin, la única manera de hacer que Ichigo dijera algo era presionándolo.

— ¿Kuraki-kun te sientes bien?—Pregunto preocupada Inoue viendo como el hombre temblaba.

— Estamos esperando tu respuesta— Le dijo Nelliel dando un paso hacia él.

El Kurosaki miraba el suelo sintiéndose enojado, furioso, un poco apenada, confundido y muy desubicado.

Pero, al ver como Rukia se movía de su lugar y daba un par de pasos hacia la salida, su cerebro momentáneamente respondió.

— Adios Ichigo, te deseo lo mejor con quien elijas— Le deseo Rukia con la voz entrecortada.

Pero Ichigo al ver como una lagrima se le escapaba a la pelinegra no pudo contenerse más y exploto.

— ¡CON UN MALDITO DEMONIO! ¿POR QUÉ TODO TUVO QUE PASAR ASÍ? USTEDES DOS SE ME CONFIESAN, Y ESO ME HACE SENTIR… NO SE… ¡APENADO! Y UN POCO ALEGRE, PERO… ¡TU! ¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS RESPONDES ASÍ? ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS RUKIA? ¿SUERTE? ¿ME DECEAS LO MEJOR? ¡AL CARAJO CON TODOS! ¡TU ERES A LA UNICA QUE AMO! FUISTE LA PRIMERA QUE ME SACO DEL MALDITO POSO DE MIERDA EN EL QUE ESTABA, ME DISTE UNA RAZON PARA PELEAR Y AHORA VIENES Y ME DICES QUE ME DECEAS LO MEJOR ¡ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO TENER QUE ENFRENTARME A BYAKUYA! SI PUDE CONTRA LOS TRECE ESCUADRONES, CONTRA LOS ESPADAS, CONTRA AIZEN, CONTRA LOS FULLBRING Y CONTRA LOS IDIOTAS DE LOS QUINCY ¡NO ME IMPORTARA PELEAR POR TI! ¡MIERDA! ¡RUKIA PELEARE POR TI AUNQUE NO QUIERAS! ¡TE AMO IDIOTA!—Grito Ichigo sacando todo lo que tenía en su corazón.

Su cuerpo sudaba sin control y su riatsu fluía poderosamente a su alrededor, pero al ver la cara de alegría y llena de lagrimas de la Kuchiki su cara se volvió un autentico tomate.

—JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡ES UN IMBECIL!— Se reían los "amigos" de Karin desde los arbustos mientras que la Kurosaki no sabía si reír o llorar.

…..

El próximo capítulo es el ultimo :D

Si Me convencen lo subo el viernes xD


	7. Una tarde de locura

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS, A LOS QUE LE DIERON FAV Y QUIEN LO SIGUÍO HASTA ESTE PUNTO Y BUENO, AQUÍ EL FINAL.**

 **UNA FRESILLA ENAMORADA**

 **CAPITULO 7.- UNA TARDE DE LOCURA**

Renji y los demás hombres reían tras los arbustos, pero al estar un tanto "separados" del lugar, mientras que Ichigo y los involucrados en el accidente no habían puesto siquiera atención al escándalo que estaba cerca.

— Todos… todos sabemos que Ichigo es un completo idiota… pero está vez se sobrepaso a él mismo— Dijo Shinji en medio de carcajadas.

— Jamás dejaremos que lo olvide— Se burlo Ikkaku golpeando el suelo debido al ataque de risa que tenía.

Pero, en medio del festín de burlas, un Ichigo rojo y queriéndose morir en ese momento trataba de no salir huyendo de ese lugar.

—… Kurosaki-kun— Dijo Orihime en medio de un sollozo, el discurso que el pelinaranja había gritado fue demasiado para ella, la mujer sabía y estaba más que segura que el Kurosaki la rechazaría, pero al menos ella intentaría dar un poco de pelea, pero ahora se sentía más que humillada.

Isshin saco un nuevo cigarro y lo encendió después de un rato.

— Yo…— Susurro Ichigo intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para reparar un poco de lo que había hecho.

— Ichigo…— Nelliel solo pudo sonreír amargamente, estaba completamente derrotada, era la segunda vez en su vida que se sentía impotente.

Rukia no dejaba de llorar, mantenía su rostro oculto tras sus dos manos, pero a su vez evitaba emitir cualquier sonido alto, ya que a pesar de la declaración de Ichigo no perdería su orgullo como Kuchiki.

— Nel, Inoue… yo… chicas yo— Se llevo la mano a la nuca para controlar un poco su nerviosismo— Yo siempre supe que… que ustedes dos… bueno… que las dos— Se tono de voz de Ichigo y su tartamudez le impedían decir una oración completa, a cada palabra que decía parecía como si hablara más bajo.

— Ichigo, respira un segundo— Le sugirió su padre para que pudiera hablar con tranquilidad.

El pelinaranja muy a su pesar siguió el consejo de su padre para después proseguir con su explicación.

— Nel, Inoue, yo siempre supe sus sentimientos por mí, pero, no quería lastimarlas, ambas son dos personas importantes para mí, dos amigas irremplazables…— Hizo una pequeña pausa para pensar con la cabeza fría — Pasamos muchas situaciones difíciles y peligrosas, casi morimos pero jamás nos dimos por vencidos, gracias a las dos, porque estoy seguro que si no hubiera sido por ustedes yo hubiera muerto hace mucho… jamás quise lastimarlas, a ninguna de las dos, pero, sería peor darles algo cuando yo no siento lo mismo que ustedes… no quiero traicionar mis sentimientos y menos a ustedes dos—

Ni Inoue ni Nelliel podían sentir enojo por el pelinaranja, y, aunque las dos se sintieran dolidas no podían sentir odio por el hombre al que tanto amaban.

— Kurosaki-kun yo… mi corazón está roto pero… no puedo ser egoísta…— Comenzó a llorar Inoue aceptando la dura realidad.

— Ichigo… yo siempre te querré… por ti pude saber mi pasado y con eso reclamar lo que era mío… gracias Ichigo… no me arrepiento de haberte conocido— Declaro la peli verde dándole la espalda al pelinaranja para que este no viera sus lagrimas — Cuídate, nos veremos después— Se despidió desapareciendo en medio de un sonido.

Tatsuki miraba con tristeza desde la entrada del parque, por un minuto llego a pensar que Inoue podía haber triunfado, pero no tuvo en cuenta los verdaderos sentimientos del pelinaranja. Al ver a Inoue derrotada quiso ir hacia ella, pero supuso que lo mejor era no intervenir.

— Suerte Kurosaki-kun— Dijo la humana caminando hacia la salida del parque.

Sintiendo que era un mal tercio, Isshin solo se limito a dar una rápida mirada a su hijo.

— Ichigo…— Le dijo dándole un poco de ánimos —Tienen que hablar— Dijo desapareciendo del lugar.

Del otro lado, con las mujeres shinigamis, todas parecían estar congeladas, no pensaron que la cosas pudieran resultar de ese modo, al menos había sido mejor de lo que esperaron.

— Déjenlos hablar solos— Pidió Isshin colocándose a lado de Rangiku.

Mientras que con Karin y los entrometidos las burlas hacia el pelinaranja habían parado, ahora sentían un poco de respeto por Ichigo, no cualquier hombre tenía la valía de poder reconocer el esfuerzo y el valor de, en este caso, dos bellas mujeres que lo habían ayudado tanto.

— Detrás de esa cara de idiota siempre ha sido todo un hombre— Dijo Yumichika siendo asentido por todos los demás.

— Rukia… yo… por favor no llores…— Le pidió sintiéndose la peor escoria por hacerla llorar, aunque él pensaba que era porque la pelinegra lo hacía por sentirse mal por lo que había dicho.

— Eres un idiota… eso es lo que eres— Contesto Rukia llorando aun más.

— Rukia yo… en verdad Rukia, perdón si te hice sentir mal, no pude controlar lo que decía… pero—

— ¿Estás diciendo que no dijiste la verdad?—Le pregunto la Kuchiki mirándolo con los ojos llorosos e hinchados.

— ¡No! Digo ¡Sí! ¡Ah carajo!—Grito revolviéndose el cabello con ambas manos.

— Ya decía que era mucha maravilla que actuara con madurez— Dijo Renji suspirando decepcionado.

— Rukia, todo lo que dije es cierto, yo… Rukia yo…— Su rostro se torno más rojo y su boca parecía haber sido congelada.

— Ichigo siempre serás un idiota odia Chappys, pero, aun así yo…— La pequeña shinigami no tenía el suficiente valor para mirar a Ichigo a los ojos por lo que poso su mirada al suelo para poder seguir hablando —Ichigo, yo también… ¡ICHIGO YO TAMBIEN TE…!—

Pero antes de que la pelinegra pudiera terminar de hablar el pelinaranja la jalo del brazo y se posesiono de sus labios.

Los gritos de victoria y de alegría no se hicieron esperar, las integrantes de la asociación de mujeres shinigamis lloraban, solo a excepción de Nemu que por primera vez en su vida sonreía de una forma tan radiante.

Por su lado Karin pudo dejar caer sus hombros al mismo tiempo en que sentía que un gran peso se quitaba de su espalda.

— Por fin todo termino— Suspiro la Kurosaki dejándose caer sobre el suelo.

Ichigo y Rukia parecían no querer separarse, sus locas hormonas estaban desatadas, ambos se habían contenido durante mucho tiempo y ni el mismo Rey espiritual los podría interrumpir.

— Tenía muchas ganas de hacer esto enana— Confeso Ichigo al separarse de Rukia.

La pelinegra aun mantenía los ojos cerrados y la boca semiabierta. Tuvieron que pasar unos segundos para que sus neuronas comenzaran a hacer sinapsis.

— ¿Eh? ¡¿EEEHHH? ¡ I… I…! ¡Idiota!—Grito apenada la Kuchiki mientras se llevaba el dorso de su mano derecha a la boca.

— Rukia, enana del demonio ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?- Pregunto el Kurosaki dándola la más grande sonrisa que Rukia pudo ver en él.

Ichigo parecía más completo que nunca, con más confianza pero sobretodo con más poder del que una vez tuvo.

Rukia lo miro y como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido los dos compartieron un solo plano en el universo, que, a diferencia de esa vez donde los dos se habían despedido cuando Ichigo perdió sus poderes y la mirada de ambos envolvían tantos sentimientos confusos y solo agradecimiento en ello, ahora un solo y claro sentimiento proyectaban "Un puro y fuerte amor"

Parecía algo tonto y cursi para los dos, pero en ese preciso instante a ambos les importaba un carajo como eso se pudiera ver.

— Idiota ¿No podrías ser más romántico?—Contesto la pelinegra dándole un suave golpe en el estomago.

— Me conoces, no soy bueno con esas cosas— Respondió acariciando el cabello de la shinigami.

— Seremos un desastre de pareja ¿Aun así quieres intentarlo?—

Ichigo le revolvió el cabello divertido por su pregunta.

— Hemos pasado peores cosas ¿No?—

— Supongo que no será un reto…—

— Por supuesto, además ninguno de los dos somos cobardes ¿O lo eres?—Pregunto el pelinaranja intentando provocarla.

— Idiota… jamás he sido cobarde y no comenzare ahora— Contesto con falso enojo.

— ¿Entonces?—

— Acepto Ichigo… solo no te arrepientas o te golpeare— Respondió Rukia posando su cabeza sobre el pecho de Ichigo.

— Rukia… ¿Qué es todo esto?—Pregunto cierto hombre apareciendo en el jardín.

— ¡Capitán Kuchiki!— Gritaron todos al ver al hermano de Rukia llegar.

Ichigo y Rukia quien no se habían percatado de la presencia de los demás por lo que al verlos casi les da un ataque.

— ¡USTEDES!—Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo señalando respectivamente a los dos grupo que estaban en los lados opuestos de donde estaban.

— ¡NII-SAMA!—Pero el problema no era ese, sino el líder de los Kuchiki que miraba la recién pareja con desaprobación.

— ¡BYAKUYA!—

— Pregunte ¿Qué pasa aquí?— Los cuestiono alzando una ceja y caminando lentamente hacía ellos.

— Byakuya, Rukia y yo hemos iniciado una relación, y, solo te informo que no tengo ni la más mínima intensión de que acabe—

— Cuida tu lengua Kurosaki Ichigo, que puede traerte problemas—

— Seamos sinceros y dejémonos de tonterías, los dos jamás congeniaremos, pero hare lo necesario para poder llevarnos en "paz", todo sea por ella—

— Hmp ¿Estás dispuesto a acatar todo lo que te pida?—Pregunto Byakuya de forma fría y retante.

— Por supuesto— Contesto Ichigo mirándolo con los ojos afilados y con un ligero brillo en ellos.

— Bien, ¡Dispersate Sembonsakura!

— Oi, oi, oi ¡Byakuya!—

— ¡Ken-chan! ¡Byakun quiere jugar!—Grito Yachiru viendo que Kempachi llegaba a donde estaba ella.

— ¿Eh?—Pregunto el capitán de la onceaba división.

— ¡Dice que no podrás con él!—Le mintió la pelirrosa para que fuera al rescate de Ichigo.

— ¡Bastardo!—Grito Kempachi lanzándose al ataque de Byakuya.

— ¡Corre Ichi-Ichi!—Le sugirió la pequeña teniente al ver que el Kuchiki se enfrascaba en una pelea contra su capitán.

Sin que nadie le dijera más, el pelinaranja tomo a la pelinegra y corrió hasta que nadie sintió su presencia (aun a pesar de los gritos reclamos de ella)

Años después, ese día sería recordado como aquél en que la sociedad de almas es casi destruida por dos capitanes y el día en que una bella pero desastrosa historia de amor comenzó.

…..


End file.
